With Time Comes Trust
by antea-aevum
Summary: Sirius Black comes to get his 10yearold Godson from the Dursleys and uncovers what Harry was really dealing with throughout his ten years.
1. Morning, I'm your Godfather

**Author's Notes: **This is AU. Some facts may be incorrect, characters a bit ooc, but remember, it is AU. A few things you'll need to know: Sirius was never in Azkaban and Harry is 10 years old. I understand that there is plenty of these fics around but I just had to have my own version. *beam* 

This fic is rape and slash free. PG-13 for abuse.

**Disclaimer: **Hem Hem. Nah. Don't own them. 

**With Time Comes Trust: Morning, I'm your Godfather**

It was a warm summer's day. A slight breeze could be felt often cooling the residents of Privet Drive, bringing along colorful butterflies which fluttered and fought over sweet smelling flowers in every garden. 

Old Grandpa George, resident number 6 sprawled in his lawn chair, large cowboy hat over his head and sunglasses shielding his watery eyes protectively. He held a cold drink in his right hand, its condensation dripping off onto the grass below, the paper umbrella stuck in the glass drooping sadly over one corner.

Resident number 2, Matilda Maurine was talking on her cordless phone leaning out of her window. The wind brought her shrill voice all the way down to every house in sight and now and then, irritated women and men could be seen poking their heads out and waving their fists angrily at her. 

Sandwiched approximately in the middle of these two houses is respectively, Residents Number 4 well known for the owner's desperate attempts to prim up their garden and win the Annual Best Looking Garden prize. 

A round beefy man lay on the grass, eyes closed, a tiny miniature fan beside him mixing up a breeze of its own. His son, a fat mean looking boy that had to have his clothes specially tailored because no clothes his age could fit his fat figure, was busy trying to catch one of the butterflies flying over his mother's rose bush. He had already captured one and now, it lay dead at his feet after its wings had been torn from its body and left to die.

"VERNON!" A bony figure threw open the front door. "Phone call!"

Uncle Vernon hurriedly heaved himself up from the ground, dusted his soiled pants and lumbered into the house.

"Dudley'kins?" Aunt Petunia asked sweetly. "Do you want anything cold? It is a bit hot, isn't it?"

"Yes, I do," Dudley answered without breaking his concentration on the butterflies. "And I want my bar of chocolate and my potato chips."

"Yes, dear, give me a minute," Aunt Petunia disappeared.

Aunt Petunia made her way past her husband who was putting on his honey sweet voice on the phone, and into the kitchen. Her 10-year-old nephew, Harry was wiping a dish dry with a towel.

"Are you done yet?" Aunt Petunia asked impatiently.

"Not yet, Aunt Petunia," Harry answered in a small voice.

Petunia glanced at the pile of wet dishes in the sink. "Could you work faster?" she snapped. "In 10 minutes if you are not done, you are not to have dinner."

"But I didn't have dinner yesterday either," Harry whispered clutching the plate tightly in fear that it might drop and break.

Petunia whirled around, her face a mask or anger and hatred. She lifted her hand and slapped her nephew hard on his cheek. The force knocked Harry off his feet and the plate crashed to the floor shattering in tiny pieces. "Damn you!" Aunt Petunia screamed. "Why must you ruin everything, you freak!" She grabbed Harry by his shirt and hauled him up to his feet. Tears begun to stream down the child's cheeks, the left cheek bearing five red finger marks.

Petunia lifted her hand again and rained blows down the tiny body of the 10-year-old ignoring his pleas and cries. She pushed him aside letting him fall on the cold floor, in a broken heap. Harry sobbed silently, scrubbing his eyes trying to make the tears stop. His arm was bleeding where he had fell on a broken shard of porcelain from the plate.

"Take this!" Aunt Petunia slammed down a tray laden with a tall glass of lemonade, a large bowl of chips and a enormous slab of white chocolate. "Give this to Dudley and don't drop it!"

Trembling, Harry got up on shaky legs, ignoring the stabbing pain in his ribs. His right ankle hurt when he walked and he limped to take the heavy tray out to the garden. Uncle Vernon had put down the phone and he strode out not noticing Harry, his tiny frame almost hidden by the tray. He knocked into Harry, the tray airborne for a few seconds before crashing down onto the floor. 

Uncle Vernon roared, Aunt Petunia her face red with anger and Dudley, grinning in pure pleasure was the last thing Harry saw before pain started to overtake all his senses.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Minerva McGonagall walked down the hallway heading to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's office holding a stack of papers. "Banana bandanna," she said. The gargoyle swung aside to admit her into the room. She walked briskly in and laid the papers on Dumbledore's desk.

"Here are the names of the first-years starting in September," Minerva pushed her glasses up her nose.

Albus picked up the sheaf of papers and shuffled through them. He stopped at the name 'Harry Potter'. "Ah. Young Harry is finally old enough, is he?"

"He'll be eleven on the 31st of July," Minerva answered. She looked a little worried. "Shall we send someone over to give him his acceptance letter? He's living with Muggles..."

"You are afraid they wouldn't understand," Albus said out exactly what was playing in Minerva's head.

"Yes, actually," Minerva said sheepishly. "It's been ten years..."

"I don't see why we shouldn't try sending the post by owl. If any problem arises later, I will go and give him the letter myself," Dumbledore said. 

Minerva suddenly looked more sheepish.

"What is it?" Dumbledore looked at her suspiciously.

"Ah...Harry has a Godfather."

"Sirius Black." Albus said helpfully.

"Yes, I believe it is Sirius."

"You know it's Sirius."

"Aaah. Somewhere along the lines..."

"Minerva."

"He went to get Harry just a minute ago. Said he would tell Harry all about his past and catch up with the present. For the rest of the summer, Harry will be staying with Sirius."

Albus raised his eyebrows. "Aaah." And his eyes twinkled.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sirius checked his reflection for the thirty-ninth time in a window pane at a Muggle's house. He grinned at himself then set out for Number 4. Reaching the house, he walked up to the front step and rang the bell. The door flew open and a purple faced fat man peered out.

"I don't want to buy any of..."

"No, no," Sirius said cheerfully. "I'm here for..."

A loud thump sounded from somewhere in the house. Sirius frowned. "What was that?"

"None of your business," the fat man snarled trying to close the door on Sirius. Sirius, however, strode into the house, pushing the man aside. 

"Well, I hope you didn't get anything valuable broken," Sirius replied. He peered down at a side of the wall looking over the pictures hung on it.

A fat boy was in every picture, of which one of them was of him falling into a pool, water spraying out in all directions. "Ah, on a vacation?" Sirius asked. 

"I'm Vernon Dursley and you GOT THE WRONG HOUSE!" Vernon latched a hand on Sirius shoulder and began to pry him away from the wall.

"I'm Sirius Black and I've GOT THE RIGHT HOUSE!" Sirius beamed. 

Vernon looked seriously pissed. "Well, I don't know you."

"I do," Sirius told him. "I'm Harry's Godfather."

Vernon suddenly turned a bright purple. "H-Harry?"

"Yes, Harry Potter!" Sirius began to venture further into the house. "Ah! A staircase! Harry's room must be upstairs..." he paused. A soft whimpering sound reached his keen ears. "What was that?"

Vernon turned an even brighter purple. "I suggest you get out right now!"

"What's going on?" A woman poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Petunia!" Vernon jumped.

Petunia glanced from her husband to the tall man behind him, whose foot was raised on top of the first step. "Who is he?"

Sirius didn't bother answering her. His ears had caught the source of the whimpering. He removed his foot and pushed past Vernon arriving in front of the cupboard under the stairs. Before he could put his ear to the door, Vernon had grabbed him with both hands by the waist. 

"He's one of them! Those freaks!" Vernon shouted angrily. "Help me get h..."

Sirius brought up his arms to grasp Vernon's hands to pull them away and in the process, his elbow hit Vernon squarely on his nose. Vernon let him go immediately moaning when blood starting trickling down his nose. Sirius bent down again to check whether his ears had heard correctly when Petunia started hitting him on his back, fists flying.

"Get out of here! Get out!"

"SHUT UP!" Sirius bellowed. "I'm trying to listen!"

However, Petunia was not to be ignored. Enraged, she looked around, spotted Dudley's Smelting stick abandoned on the table and grabbed it, bringing it down on Sirius's bent back. Sirius shouted in pain and straightened, grabbing Petunia's raised arms. 

"You are so lucky I don't hit women," Sirius told her.

"Let go of my wife!" Vernon got up, blood running down his chin staining his collar. 

Beyond exasperation, Sirius let go of Petunia and grabbed his wand. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The bony woman and her fat husband shot up suddenly, heads banging against the ceiling. "_Silencio_!" Sirius added before the couple could shout again.

Turning to the locked door, he put his wand to it. "_Alohomora_."

The locked door swung open and with the light from a nearby window, Sirius could make out the outlines of the walls. A tiny bed was at a corner, broken toys and boxes filled the rest of the already small cupboard. A tiny lump was on the bed buried beneath thin sheets. The lump was trembling.

Sirius frowned and neared the bed. Was it...Harry? "Harry?" he said cautiously.

No answer. Sirius knelt down in front of the bed and slowly pulled back the covers. A small boy lay curled up on the worn mattress, raven hair untidily sticking out in all directions, tear tracks on his cheeks. Bruises marred the little one, his large blue shirt had bloodstains.

"Harry." Sirius whispered. He couldn't believe what he saw. No, how could they treat him like that? "Shh...Harry it's alright. I'm going to bring you away from this place."

He reached out to lift the boy up when Harry moved suddenly, huddling in the corner of the bed. The movement obviously caused him pain and his breath came out in ragged pants. 

"Harry, I'm your Godfather, Sirius," Sirius got up, trying to reach for the boy. "I won't hurt you. Harry, I'll take you away from here."

Harry didn't answer. Tears continued to drop from his small face. 

"MOM! DAD!"

Harry flinched visibly while Sirius jumped up taking the two steps needed to get out of the cupboard.

Another fatso was standing below the floating Muggles, mouth wide open, shirt stained with potato chips' grease. His parents waved their hands around desperately trying to upright themselves. The boy turned around and saw Sirius. His mouth opened then shut. No sound came out. 

"I'll call the police!" He dived for the phone.

"Accio phone!" Sirius snapped. The phone ripped itself from the cord and sped into Sirius outstretched hand. "You hurt my Godson." he said in a cold voice to the couple in the air. He waved his wand and they came crashing to the floor. 

"He is a good-for-nothing, lazy, arrogant..."

"_Densaugeo_!" Sirius shouted.

While all the Muggles desperately grabbed their mouths, growing teeth forcing open their mouths, Sirius went back into the cupboard.

"Harry, I'm going to take you away, alright?" He reached out for the boy, trying to ignore the way he tried to escape his Godfather's arms and cradled the small boy to his chest.

Without a single feeling of regret, he disapparated leaving the Muggles to deal with their still growing teeth.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

tbc...

_Please review!! So that I can know whether I should share this or just write it for my personal pleasure and keep it out of ff.net. g_


	2. Only Time

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them. (Seriously, need we keep doing this? We had read this lines millions of times in different versions and we all know that all fanfic writers don't own them.)

**Author's Notes: **Wow, I didn't even expect more than 5 reviews. Thank you! You guys are the best! I hope you continue liking this. 

**Caution: **I've made some changes in that protection thing to go along with the storyline. Hey, this is AU :)

**With Time Comes Trust: Only Time**

Mad was an understatement. Furious would also be an understatement. Sirius Black was beyond mad, furious, pissed and angered. Entering the Hogwarts grounds after apparating to the nearest place the shields allowed, Sirius clutched his godson protectively against his chest. Harry wasn't moving and whether he was unconscious or sleeping, Sirius didn't know.

Striding into the Hogwarts' halls and down hallways making his way to the hospital wing, Sirius looked down at Harry, his eyes lingering on the famous scar and then searching for visible wounds uncovered by the boy's large clothes. 

"Sirius!"

Without turning, Sirius knew Professor McGonagall was the one calling his name. He kept walking, knowing that right now, the professor was scurrying down the stairs from the second floor to meet him.

"Have you got Harry?" she called, taking large strides to reach Sirius.

"Got him I did. Whether we'll get him ever again in this lifetime, we have yet to know," Sirius muttered.

"What do y..." Professor McGonagall was now level with Sirius and gave a gasp when she saw the broken body of the 10-year-old. "My...is that Harry?"

"No, it's James and Lily's second son," Sirius scowled. "Of course it's Harry."

Shocked beyond words, Minerva forgot to keep up with Sirius, standing still in horror. "What?!"

Sirius ignored her. Answering Minerva's questions were not among his priorities. Minerva blinked and snapped out of it, this time practically running to reach Sirius and Harry again. 

"What on earth happened?"

Sirius entered the Hospital Wing, ignoring the professor. "MADAM POMFREY!"

"Now young man, I'm not deaf yet, thank you very much. I'll prefer if you'll repeat my name two octaves lower, please," Madam Pomfrey popped into the Hospital Wing.

"Hurry up, will you!" Sirius bellowed.

Madam Pomfrey scowled. "Sirius Black, of all..."

"He's going to die if you..."

"My God..." Madam Pomfrey finally spotted the limp form Sirius was carrying. "Is that..." She snapped back quickly to nurse mode. "Put him down on the bed. Why didn't you call me earlier?"

"I..." Sirius opened his mouth to protest but seemed to think better of it. He lay Harry gently on one of the beds.

"Okay, now get lost," Poppy rolled up her sleeves, waved her wand pushing Sirius out of the way as the screens closed around the bed shielding her and Harry from view.

"Sirius?" McGonagall started.

"You take good care of him, Poppy!" Sirius said loudly. "I - "

Poppy poked her head out from the curtains. "Need I remind you that I am a fully trained, experie -"

"Yes, no doubt you are," McGonagall hurriedly put in. "I'll take it from here."

Poppy disappeared behind the curtains again. McGonagall tugged at Sirius' sleeve. "I'm sure Professor Dumble..."

"Yes, DUMBLEDORE!" Sirius snapped. "Where is he?"

Minerva pursed her lips. "He's at his office."

Sirius pushed past her, taking hurried strides to reach Dumbledore's office. Reaching the gargoyle he paused. "Ummm."

He peeked sheepishly around the corner trying to see if McGonagall was anywhere near. "Obviously still slowpoking somewhere," he grumbled. "Dancing hotdogs! Bloody sherbets! Lemon poptarts! Pumpkin pudding!"

The gargoyle remained intact. "Stupid thing!"

"Excuse me," Professor McGonagall pushed him aside rather haughtily. "Bandanna Banana." She turned back to Sirius with a rather pleased look then took a step forward.

Sirius yanked at her cloak before she could smash herself into the gargoyle. "I would really hate to bring you down to the Hospital Wing again when I have much important things to do," Sirius said.

Minerva blinked. "Oh. Must have gotten it wrong. Banana Bandanna."

The blasted thing finally opened to admit the two wizard and witch. "I told you, ten years ago, let Harry live with me," Sirius began. "No. You refused. Thought he would be better off with those bloody relatives of his. Yeah, right! Let me tell you..."

"Sirius, calm down," Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"Harry's at the Hospital Wing right now," Professor McGonagall answered before Sirius could bellow again. "He has rather extensive injuries, I might add."

"If I had fetched him a second later he would probably be dead!"

"Those Muggles were hurting..." Minerva started.

"Hurting? In an attempt to wipe him off the face of the..."

"You would be pleased also to note that the Ministry of Magic had sent someone to...er...fix their teeth."

Dumbledore took a look at Sirius' smoking face. "Or not."

Sirius opened his mouth again. Dumbledore quickly held out a hand to stop him. "Listen. Please."

Sirius looked like he was about to explode.

"Ten years ago," began Dumbledore somewhat hurriedly. "Voldemort killed James and Lily leaving young Harry behind with just a scar that nonetheless represented sorrow and victory at the same time. When Lily sacrificed herself to save her son, her love was the only protection she could give to Harry and love is the strongest magic of all. To seal it, we had to give Harry to someone related to him by blood. He had to remain with them for a decade to make it permanent and return there only once every year in order to renew it."

"Once a year," Sirius repeated tonelessly. "That means he has to return again?"

"Yes, but..."

"So he has to return in order to be safe from Voldemort but then what the heck, he's good as dead in those hands of the Muggles."

"Si - "

"I don't care, Harry's never going near those relatives of his. I would rather kill him myself than to give him back to the Dursleys. At least it would be fast and painless."

Sirius turned and exited the office, making his way to the Hospital Wing.

"Professor?" Minerva said cautiously.

"As I recall, I haven't finished my sentence yet," Dumbledore said. "Are you interested in listening?"

"Yes, yes of course."

"If someone, unrelated to Harry cries tears of pain and love for him, unconscious of what he or she will unseal, the bond of protection will ultimately be shifted to that person. When Lily died, she had not had the time to choose who shall Harry remain with to keep her eternal protection. She left him in the hands of his blood relatives, and after today, I seriously doubt that they had shed tears of love for him. If Sirius can reseal the bond unconsciously, Harry need not return to the Dursleys."

"We cannot tell him then, for he would be conscious of what he is doing," Minerva said slowly. "He left just in time."

"I never expected him to stay, anyway," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling. "Patience is not one of his strong points."

He sat down once again.

"And let's hope it remains that way," said Dumbledore. "I believe Sirius is capable of taking over Harry's protection, time is all he needs." 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Severely malnourished, two broken ribs, three cracked, slight concussion, twisted ankle, bruises, cuts..." Madam Pomfrey watched as Sirius gently brushed Harry's hair away from his forehead.

Dressed in white pajamas, Harry's torso was wrapped tightly with white bandages. Tiny cuts and bruises were healed by Poppy leaving heavy ones. His arm and his tiny feet were also bandaged. 

"His feet is blistered," Poppy explained. She stared sadly at Harry. "And we'll have to wait until he is stronger before healing the rest of his wounds by magic."

Sirius pulled a chair to the bed, sat in it without even looking and tenderly took Harry's right hand softly stroking his tiny fingers. "No child should be that small at age 10."

Poppy nodded. "When he is better, we have to fatten him up a bit."

Sirius smiled. "Can't wait to."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

"Me?" Snape said incredulously. "ME?"

"I don't know," Minerva said. "Professor Dumbledore said, 'Professor Severus Snape'. YES YOU!"

"Me go get Potter's stuff?" Snape sneered. "I, Severus -"

Minerva gave an impatient sniff and grabbed Snape and with her other hand threw some Floo powder into the fireplace. "Number Four, Privet Drive!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

__________

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

___ ___

\ /

\ /

\ /

\ /

V


	3. Understanding

**Disclaimer: **Read front. 

To: 

**Elvett, Momma-Dar, restless-soul **-- Thanks for being here and reviewing all the time! 

**Tory **-- Sure, take the arrow. One condition: Continue reading and reviewing! Haha, I'm evil :) 

**ooo, better than the others** -- Blushes, gives you a quick peck on the cheek and runs away. lol. 

**To all the arrow lovers: yellowPost-ItNote, Black Penther, Cmon** -- Hey! No arrow no review? Meany. But of course if it makes you review more, I'll draw more, hehe! 

**Japonica** -- Yay! Just for me! 

_To all the rest:_

**Tee Dee, Harry's Muggle Sister, Amie87, Loopy Luna Lovegood, titanicbabe, ootp-rules [It rocks!], Harry Potter Lover, Li, Tati1, wow, DiggoryTen4, Jedi Sapphire, Serebii, Missa Lupzy, amyaggie, RosieCotton, Randomperson619, Katie, Marie-Eve and Queen Seta **-- Thanks for reviewing, this means alot to me. You don't know how much but it fills my whole house and the street. :) 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

**With Time Come Trust: Understanding**

Sirius had fallen asleep sometime after midnight. Harry still hadn't stirred or moved when he did. Around three in the morning, Harry slowly opened his eyes. The room was unfocused and he blinked a few times before it did. He still couldn't see clearly but he hadn't since a month ago when Dudley broke his glasses. 

The pain didn't seem too intense. It was just a dull ache and Harry was glad it didn't hurt that much. He brought his hands up to rub his eyes but his right hand seemed trapped under something. He turned to his right side trying to see what it was that restricted the movement. 

Something hairy... 

Trembling, Harry yanked on his right hand, the hairy thing jerked and he came face to face with a man with messy hair. Harry yelped and backed away. 

"Shhh, Harry, it's okay, you are safe here." The man was still holding on his index finger. Harry pulled and saved it. 

"Who are you?" he whispered. 

"I'm your Godfather, Sirius," he replied. He got up slowly and sat on the edge of the bed causing it to tip slightly. 

"I have no Godfather." 

"Now you do," Sirius said firmly. 

"Where's Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked. He dangled a bandaged foot over the bed, ready for escape. 

"You will never need to see them again," Sirius' face darkened. 

Harry burst into tears. 

"What...Harry? Why are you crying? Shh, baby," Sirius reached out for Harry but again, Harry avoided his arms and scrambled off the bed, landing with a soft thud untangled in bedclothes. 

"Harry!" Sirius jumped off the bed and scooped the sobbing bundle into his arms. Harry continued to cry. "I d-don't want to g-go to the orphanage." 

"Harry, it's okay, this is not the orphanage. You are my godson, and I will take care of you from now on till eternity," Sirius said cradling Harry. 

Harry opened one eye. "Godson?" 

"Yes, Godson." 

"I-I like this dream." 

Sirius watched, puzzled. Harry snuggled in his arms, tiny hands clutching his shirt afraid that Sirius would leave him. Harry's mood swings was definitely worth looking at. Then his face broke in a smile. What the heck, as long as Harry wasn't running from him. He settled back in his chair, finding a comfortable position then gently shifted Harry up on his chest. Arranging the bedclothes so that it covered the little one properly, he put a hand on Harry's back and watched him sleep. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

The Dursleys sat in a row on a couch in the living room, trying to recollect what had just happened this morning. Since the Magic Reversal Squad knew that they knew about magical beings, they had not bothered giving them a memory modifying charm. 

"Did that snob's _Godfather_ actually came?" Petunia finally said. 

"Did my teeth grow that big until it touched the floor?" Dudley asked. 

"Oh, my darling," Petunia put an arm over her fat son and pulled him to her. 

"If those freaks ever dare to step into my house again..." Vernon started angrily. 

A loud burst sounded at the fireplace, the sound equivalent to a tiny explosion rocked the house. 

"What the hell!" Petunia screamed. 

"MOM!" Dudley wailed. 

"You'll do what?" A woman asked coldly as she stood in front of the fireplace. 

Another man was behind her, his long hair greasy with oil. "Do you ever clean your fireplace?" 

"Harry used to cl..." began Dudley. 

"Shhh!" Petunia said. "Don't talk to them!" 

"Harry, huh?" The woman looked even colder. 

"How dare you come here for the third time!" Vernon erupted. "Is this a place for you freaks to come in and out as you wish? I demand that you get the hell out of here at once!" 

"Don't worry," the man replied. "I'm with you." 

"Severus!" the woman snapped. 

Severus rolled his eyes. "Where's Potter's things?" 

"Ho!" Vernon shouted. "Come to get his things now, have we? I never..." 

"Never mind, I'll find them myself," the woman interrupted. "I have no time to hear this pig out." 

"I'll wait for you, shall I?" Severus volunteered. Minerva threw him a dirty look but went on her way to the cupboard. 

Severus sighed in relief. Rummaging through that Potter boy's toys and stuff were at the end of his list. He frowned. The Muggles were staring at him, Vernon's mouth opening and shutting like a goldfish. 

"What's your problem?" snapped Severus. 

"What's _my_ problem?" Vernon spluttered. "You, you freaks enter my house, ruin my fireplace, what do you think this house is? Is it for you to come and go as you please?" 

"Yeah, you said that already," Severus interrupted. "And what freaks? Mind your mouth." 

"Where is Harry's stuff?" Minerva poked her head in. 

"What do you mean Harry's stuff?" Vernon barked. "Do we look like we are well-off to provide that boy luxury toys and possessions? He should be glad that we let him stay here. For free!" 

"Well, you definitely look well-off," Severus remarked surveying Dudley's clothes and chubby face. 

"You certainly used that to your advantage, actually more than you ought to," Minerva said icily. "You'll be hearing from us as soon as Harry wakes up and delivers his official complaint towards you." 

"Excuse me..." Petunia screeched. 

But the two 'freaks' had already left through the fireplace again, sending up clouds of black smoke. Intentionally. Then through the haze came: 

"_Tarantallegra_!" Then an insincere: "Oops, sorry." 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

"So where's his stuff?" Severus asked as they strode down the hallways. 

"Weren't you listening?" Minerva snapped. 

"Come on, at least a boxful of toys," Severus said. 

Minerva turned around. "You haven't gone to the Hospital Wing and seen Harry, haven't you?" 

"Of course not, I wouldn't want to!" 

"If you did, you wouldn't find the no belongings situation hard to believe." Minerva left him alone at the hallway disappearing to Dumbledore's office. 

Severus had a thoughtful look on his face. "Just a peek to see what's the fuss about." With an overly-dramatic swish of his robes, one that he had been practicing secretly, he made his way to the hospital wing. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Feeling the feeble rise and fall of Harry's chest seemed to give a calming relief to him. His hand came up from Harry's back to lightly stroke the soft raven hair. Harry's right hand lay on his chest, clutching a tiny fist of his shirt. Sirius bent down to observe the cherubic features of the sleeping child then slowly stood up and placed Harry as softly and gently as possible on the bed, then freeing his light hold on his shirt. 

Harry stirred. 

"Shhh. Go to sleep," Sirius said softly covering him with blankets. For the first time, Snape got a clear view of the bandages, bruises and cuts on the youngster's body. He let out his breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Did those Muggles really do that to him?" 

Sirius turned around sharply. "Keep your voice down! You'll wake him!" 

Too late. Harry's eyes opened drowsily and took in the two men in absolute surprise and distrust. 

"Evening, Harry!" Sirius said brightly. He reached out for the boy but Harry avoided his arms again. 

"I don't dream that long," he replied. 

"This is not a dream, baby," Sirius answered. "It's real." 

"Real?" 

Harry slid down the bed again, wobbling unsteadily on his bandaged feet. He held on the bedpost to support himself. 

"Come here," Sirius went to Harry, kneeling down in front of him and drawing him close. "You are safe. With me." 

Harry pushed at Sirius feebly trying to free himself from Sirius' grasp. "Let me go!"

"Are you hungry?" Sirius asked ignoring Harry's desperate attempts. 

Without waiting for a reply, he took the protesting boy in his arms and headed for the kitchen not looking once at Snape.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Be nice!_

____ 

l

l 

l

l

l

\ / 

\ /

v


	4. Sing to Me

**Disclaimer**: See front two chapters.

To:

**Tielle **-- You _are _nice! You are nice! I love you so much!  
**DiggoryTen4 **-- XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
**Missa **-- That's so encouraging! Thank you!  
**Serebii **-- Uh-oh. Updating, updating. Please don't hurt me!  
**Mikee **-- Hehe...haven't decided who said that but preferably Snape. :)  
**Lyss33 --** Love you lots!  
**Amie87, Siri Kat **-- Longer, longer. *works feverishly* longer. For Amie and Siri Kat...longer.  
**Tati1 **-- Oh, I really hope I'll see you again!  
**Japonica **-- *blush*  
**Lupzy, Krylancelo. Angela, Mary Potter, demonlover, Ash of Mine, Loopy Luna Lovegood **-- I LOVE YOU!  
**ParanoiaIn2005 **-- You make me feel so happy! Hmm...well, Sirius' Harry's Godfather, and I have stated in the first chapter that Sirius hadn't gone to Azkaban at all, AU fic mind you, and the living problem is explained in Chapter 2. Beam.  
**Elvett **-- You are so cute!! I suggest you sidle closer, I could do with more 'kill them'! That's a really good suggestion by the way.  
**AthenaKitty **-- What? Huh? You are confusing me!  
**Queen and Remmy, Kalliope **-- Yay, arrow, arrow! Review more!

**Special Me-Love-You Owls to **-- Amie87 and invisible2u. I am so touched. *grabs your sleeve and sobs*

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**With Time Comes Trust: Sing to Me**

Harry looked scared and forlorn as Sirius sat him down on one of the benches in the Great Hall. After taking a quick trip to the kitchen and ordering food, Sirius had taken him to a enormous room he called Great Hall. 

Another woman and two men had joined them shortly, one of the men being the one Harry recognized who woke him up.

"How are you doing?" the woman bent down further towards the table to catch his eye. "I'm Minerva McGonagall."

Harry avoided looking at her, staring down at his lap instead.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore," someone said. Harry refused to look up. "Are you feeling hungry?"

Harry fervently wished everyone would stop talking to him when Sirius put a hand beneath his chin and tipped his head up gently. "Don't be scared, it's okay," he said, smiling.

"Ah!" Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together. "Here comes the food! Let's tuck in, shall we?"

Harry looked at the table in pure fascination. Plates and plates of food lined up on the table, goblets and jugs in nooks and crannies. A large platter of chicken held center while rich side dishes sent steam in the air. The aroma was breathtaking. Harry had never ever eaten such a meal before. The Dursleys had only fed him bread and water through his 10 years.

"Would you like some turkey?" Sirius offered.

Harry hesitated. Aunt Petunia had slapped him when he tried to eat one of Dudley's leftover fries on a plate he was going to wash a year ago. He shook his head, although he longed for just a tiny bite.

Sirius frowned. "What would you like to eat? Help yourself."

Harry shook his head again, a little scared. He didn't want another beating. Not when he was already aching everywhere, he was sure he'll break down if he received one. Everyone had stopped eating, looking at Harry with concern. Even Snape looked a bit surprised.

"Harry?"

"Please don't," Harry whispered.

"Don't what?" Minerva asked, puzzled.

"Don't," Harry answered dismally. "I won't eat, please don't."

"We want you to eat!" Sirius exclaimed.

Harry looked up, fear clouding his beautiful emerald eyes. "Will you hit me if I do?"

Everyone froze.

Sirius rubbed his forehead. Damn those Muggles. "Harry, I would never ever hit you. I want, no, I need you to eat, you are way to thin for someone your age! You have my word, I would never do something to you that might hurt you in any way."

Harry raised tearful eyes to him. "Really?"

"I swear upon my life."

"You wouldn't beat or hit me ever?" he whispered.

"Never."

Trust seemed to settle for a moment in Harry's eyes. "Okay."

Sirius felt relieved. "Let's continue our dinner?"

"Yes, of course," Minerva snapped out of her shock.

Sirius ladled a healthy portion of potatoes onto Harry's plate. "Eat up!"

Harry looked unsure but he lifted a slice of potato with his fork, glanced at Sirius for any disapproving gaze, found none and bit a tiny bite. He looked at Sirius again.

Sirius responded by eating a whole slice of potato and beaming at Harry. Harry gave a tiny smile.

"Pumpkin pie?" Dumbledore scooped a large slice onto Harry's plate.

"Kidney steak?" Minerva poured a big portion onto Harry's plate.

Harry tried to protest but Sirius motioned to his fork.

"Better take the fork up before it gets buried under those," he joked.

Harry tugged weakly at the fork making a potato slice slip onto the table. Immediately letting go of the fork, Harry turned fear-filled eyes at Sirius, shifting uncertainly in his seat as if to avoid him.

"No, it's okay, Harry, it's okay," Sirius said dropping his own fork and knife.

Harry stared at him in total mistrust. Sirius' heart sank.

"Look," Sirius said suddenly. He picked up his cream tart and smashed it on the table. "See? It's alright! Mine is a much more bigger mess than yours." He reached over and picked up the fallen potato putting it into his mouth, chewing and swallowing it. "There! No mess!"

Snape snorted into his chicken.

"No mess," Harry repeated slowly.

"No mess!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. He dropped his pumpkin pie on purpose into the nearest pot of soup. "No mess!"

The soup splashed all over McGonagall's robes. "Headmaster!" She stabbed her fork in the turkey and tried to clean her robes.

"No mess!" Sirius beamed. He picked up his goblet of pumpkin juice and splattered it all over the dish asparagus.

"Absolutely!" Dumbledore smiled, squashing a pot pie with his spoon, then looking at Snape expectantly.

"No mess," muttered Snape, unconvincingly. Looking up, he saw Sirius and Dumbledore looking at him. "Oh, alright, no mess!" He knocked over a whole jug of pumpkin juice and it splashed all over a plate of toast and marmalade.

Harry began to giggle.

"That's right!" Sirius said with pleasure. "There we are! Let's eat!"

"Again," Snape murmured.

McGonagall fished in the soup for Dumbledore's pumpkin pie. "I wonder how it tastes like..."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are you really my Godfather?"

Sirius had pulled up a chair near one of the Hospital Wing's window and had Harry nestled in his arms, still in his white pajamas. Both of them had just sat in silence staring at the moon high in the sky half covered by dark clouds.

"Yes, I am truly am," Sirius answered.

"You will remain with me and never send me back to the Dursleys?"

"As long as I live, you will never need to step into their house."

"Why didn't you come and get me earlier?

"It's complicated, Harry, but trust me, I tried."

Harry snuggled in deeper into his Godfather's arms, closing his eyes. "I have this weird feeling."

"What feeling?" asked Sirius, taking one of Harry's hand and admiring the tiny fingers.

"It's like I trust you."

"That's good, Harry."

"I never trusted anyone before."

Sirius throat was stuck. "Harry..."

"Don't leave me."

"Never," Sirius finally unstuck his throat. "I love you, sunshine."

Harry hesitated. "I-I can't say the same."

"It's okay." Sirius said softly. "It's okay. Just give it time, Harry."

"Aunt Petunia always sang Dudley to sleep. I used to listen to her, then imagine her voice again when I went to sleep. Do mothers always sing their children to sleep? Does everyone have a mother?"

"Yes, they do, Harry. Everyone has a mother," Sirius could feel tears prickling in his eyes plus a surge of anger towards the Dursleys.

"Then where's mine? I mean, where is she? Why did she leave?"

Sirius lay a large hand gently on Harry's head. "She's somewhere far far away. Somewhere where there are fields and fields of flowers and everyone is happy. She sings to you too, high above the sky. You just didn't hear her."

"Does she have a name?"

"Lily. A lily in the garden of heaven."

"That's a nice name..."

"Hey, kid," Sirius did a screeching topic change. He was not ready to tell Harry everything. There was so much to tell. So much sorrow, so much pain, so much to understand about this magical world. And he doubted very much the Dursleys had even touched any of these subjects. Hell, he had to make notes and prepare for this. "Godfathers can sing too. Wanna hear?"

Harry giggled. "They can?"

As Sirius started to sing a lullaby, Harry closed his eyes again and when his breathing became even, Sirius knew that the next few days will be crucial to their building relationship. Either the little trust Harry had given him will continue to grow or be shattered and never rebuilt. Sirius would make sure it will never fall. He would make sure that one day, Harry will have full trust in him and will say 'I love you too' with confidence. He would live a normal happy life of a 10 year old and continue to grow into a fine young man with him. He will be the father and the mother Harry had never had.

He continued holding the warm body to his own until he fell asleep and a disapproving but smiling Poppy gently took Harry from him and tucked him into bed, then transfiguring the wicker chair Sirius was sleeping in into a soft leather couch.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

o

l--------l l------------- \ / l l------------- \ ^ / 

l_____l l \ / l l \ / \ / 

l \ l------------- \ / l l------------- \ / \ / 

l \ l \ / l l \ / \ /

l \ l------------- V l l-------------- V V


	5. Professor Black

**EDITED 20/02/04**  
Thanks to Sheya for the note! 

**Disclaimer**: See front two chapters.

To:

**Black Penther, Loopy Luna Lovegood, randomperson619, athenakitty, Krylancelo, Layce 74, Marie, Missa, Froboy, TeeDee, Lyss33, Dawn, ootp-rules **-- I supposed I have said this in every chapter, but anyway, you are the best! *hugs*  
**Dragonfey **-- Overboard? Uh-oh. Got to pull in back onboard!  
**Elvett **-- Beam, thanks! Oh, I won't update everyday now, I actually finished writing all 5 chapters in one time, and promptly got stuck right here. Read the note right after the story, I desperately need help, writer's block round the corner!   
**ParanoiaIn2005 **-- *innocently* What first review?  
**Queen and Remy **-- Hi!! *waves madly* Thank you and come again!  
**Who wants to know? **-- I do! Haha. Oh dear, *hands you a hanky* I didn't mean to!  
**Lory **-- Oh, punch-the-pigs will be reserved when Harry returns to the Dursleys after his birthday. Stay tuned, bloody pulp coming up!  
**Srialb **-- Hmm...Harry's 10 right now, 11 in the seventh chapter, hopefully! Currently, it is before 31st July (Harry's birthday) and school starts in September. Plenty of time! Hehe. Remus, yes! Absolutely! Sirius won't be hogging the DADA position for long ;)  
**DiggoryTen4 **-- Yeah, actually. Lots of work. *starts tearing out hair* Haha!   
**H.P.otter5 **-- Yes, soon!  
**Japonica **-- Hehe, thanks! It's a must must must! :)  
**texasjeanette **-- *hands out another hanky* Oops, mustn't keep making people cry! Lupin will soon come, when Harry starts First Year! Sirius won't be keeping the DADA position for long *beam*  
**SailorBaby16 **-- Thanks! Sirius isn't in jail, explanation in first chapter, author's notes :)  
**dillydaddle2 **--*blush* thanks! Parseltongue...I'll sleep extra hard on it tonight...  
**Mikee **-- *glints back evilly* Just you wait... they aren't getting off any sooner ^^  
**Atticus J. Finch **-- *jumps around gleefully* A place in my heart for you!  
**Tielle **-- Nice, nice, nice! Hehe. Thank you too!  
**Serebii **-- Lol, I'm joking too. Glad you liked it, I was afraid no one would!  
**Kate **-- You are bloody wonderful! I love you!  
**Kalliope **-- Yes, review more! Haha  
**ERMonkey, Queen of Insani **-- Oh no. *faints* someone called my story cool! Pinch me, someone, pinch me.  
**YellowPost-ItNote **Oh dear, am I updating too fast? Must slow down, lol!  
**Amie87 **-- One super important thing, yes, POST! *sticks a note scribbled with the word 'POST' at computer*  


**NOTE:  
**I'm not really happy about this chapter, there's something wrong with it but I can't see where. Can you? Tell me if you do, I'll edit it. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**With Time Comes Trust: Professor Black**

"Have you ever wished that you could do something...special? Something not everyone can do?" Sirius asked.

Sitting beside the fountain on soft grass with mild sunshine bathing them in golden warmth, Sirius had decided to bite the bull.

Harry frowned. "I do."

"You do?"

"Sometimes when I'm too tired, and Aunt Petunia wants all the dishes cleared and kept in the cupboard before supper, they sort of stack themselves up," Harry suddenly turned a shade of red. "But some of them breaks in the process."

"Maybe lots," he added a moment later, hurriedly. "Not everyone can do that, right? I mean, Dudley nearly passed out when it happened."

Sirius was shocked for a moment. He knew Harry would experience these lapses of magic, not surprising given his parents was very powerful wizards, but he didn't really expect it to either or thought about it. "That's...actually very good, Harry."

Harry looked at him disbelievingly. His aunt had been dreadfully angry, he doubted that it was good and Uncle Vernon had called him a freak and yelled really long.

"When you learn how to control them, the dishes will no longer break themselves in the process," Sirius added, twisting the truth a bit, leaving out the wand and the wandless magic part. That was too complicated for him to explain. He'll do it another day, one step at a time.

"Learn?"

"Yes, learning, Harry," Sirius answered. "See this school?" He waved at the building behind them. "This is where you learn."

"Freak stuff?" Harry asked innocently. 

"Not freak stuff," Sirius said sternly. "You are not a freak, we are not freaks. We are gifted with the gift of magic."

"Gift of Magic," Harry repeated. He grinned. "It sounds nice."

"It is," Sirius grinned back. "This is where I learned to control mine and build up my knowledge. You are going to learn, too, Harry."

"Making things do by themselves?"

"And many more," Sirius confirmed. "So many more."

"That should be fun."

"It is," Sirius smiled. "Trust me."

"Were you friends with my mom?" Harry asked

"We were good friends," Sirius answered. "So was your dad, James. We were always together. This school once housed your parents, me, Dumbledore, Minerva, Snape, powerful wizards and witches."

Harry had a faraway look in his eyes, with a flash of eagerness. "Really?"

"Really," Sirius said. He held out a hand to Harry. "Harry James Potter, are you willing to take the first step to my world, your parents' world, the world of magical reality?"

Harry didn't hesitate as he stretched his hand and took Sirius' large hand with his small one.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sirius had gone to get a bath after firmly telling Harry not to wander too far away from the Hospital Wing. Harry had agreed but when Sirius disappeared, he couldn't resist exiting the hospital wing and peering out of the nearest window for a different view.

"I believe you are illegally here?"

Harry turned to see Professor Snape standing behind him with a cold look in his eyes quite like the one Uncle Vernon had. He shivered a bit in memories. Snape caught the shiver. "It's not that cold."

"It's not," Harry said. He returned to looking out of the window.

"What is so fascinating about the Hogwarts' view?" Snape sneered. 

"What is that?" Harry asked instead, not looking away from the window.

Snape, caught out of surprise, could barely have time to think up a biting answer before he automatically answered, "The Forbidden Forest."

"Why is it called that?"

"Because it's forbidden, that's why," Snape snapped.

Harry turned slowly to look at him. "You'll sound nicer when you don't snap."

Snape nearly choked. He took immense pride in using his powerful tone of his voice to frighten students and make them cower in his presence. Be nice? They could cut his head off and fry it with butter before it happened. "Excuse me?"

"You'll sound nicer..."

"Yes, yes, I heard you," Snape interrupted. He paused. "And that doesn't scare you?"

Harry turned back to the window. "I've heard worse."

Snape leaned on the wall beside the window. "I could be worse."

Harry looked up at him again, his emerald gaze boring in Snape's own. "Okay."

"I am much, much worse."

"If you were, you wouldn't just stand there," Harry said not looking up.

"What?"

"If I answered or asked my uncle with those I did to you, I would be 'reprimanded' immediately."

"And you took a risk with me, assuming I won't?"

Harry pushed himself from the window. "I can take it." His eyes held determination. 

"Tempting fate?"

Harry cocked his head to a side. "No, sir. Relying on instinct." With that, he left Snape alone, pondering what that meant, and entered the Hospital Wing to wait for Sirius' return.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I demand that a reevaluation be done immediately!" Snape almost shouted. "How can this...this...blockhead teach Defense against the Dark Arts!"

"Excuse me?" Sirius said, a bit offended. "I am a fully trained wizard, qualified to handle whatsoever situation that may arise from..."

"Yes, I get your point," Snape snapped. "I have applied for this position before him! Doesn't it count for anything?"

"Well of course it does," Sirius said sweetly. "So does qualifications."

"I am very qualified to, thank you," Snape replied, feeling absolutely cheated.

"Now, now," Dumbledore raised both hands to fend off their further arguments. "I have great faith that Sirius can handle the position, and as for you, Severus, aren't you happy about your current position?"

"Oh, yes, he's very happy with it," Sirius said before Snape could open his mouth. "Very happy with Jobberknoll feathers and what nots. Those are for dreamless potions, right?"

"Love potion, you dolt," Snape snapped.

"See!" Sirius exclaimed. "Extensive knowledge on Potions. Marvelous handler of powerful ingredients, master of potions!"

"I - " 

"The best teacher in this century, excellent wizard, Potions Master Severus Snape!"

"Well, that sounds - "

"Yes, the job's been _created_ for him. Now, headmaster, we shall leave you to your work, let's go now, Severus."

Sirius steered Snape out of the room and a confused Snape didn't snap to until the door slammed shut in his face. "What the hell just happened?"

"You lost," Sirius beamed. "See ya."

And Sirius left him to get Harry while Snape kicked himself for his utmost idiocy. "SIRIUS BLACK!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What is Defense?" Harry asked curiously as Sirius guided him past classrooms and hallways to reach Sirius' chambers. After a long hour of pleading, Poppy had finally let Harry move out of the Hospital Wing and into a real sleeping quarters with Sirius.

"A fight against evil for justice is on our side," Sirius answered goofily.

"It does not!" Harry giggled. Sirius finally stopped at a door.

"Sirius rocks!" he told it.

The door swung open. Harry burst into a fit of laughter. "Yes, that's right. Your Godfather rules!" Sirius grinned, happy to just see Harry laugh. Gently pushing his godson into the room, he closed the door. Two large beds stood at the left corner of the room, a large lamp in the middle. "Would you like the right or the left?"

"You'll let me choose?" Harry asked.

"Why else am I asking you, my little prince?" Sirius replied.

Harry slowly pointed to the bed far from the corner.

"Not the other one?" Sirius asked.

"No. It's near the wall."

"There's no creepy-crawlies there, kid," Sirius grinned. "No worries."

"No. It's just that...my bed was beside the wall too."

Sirius didn't know what to feel or do and he wisely chose to ignore himself. Picking Harry up, he carried him into the bathroom and set him down near the shower. "Take a quick bath, then it's time for bed, chop chop."

Harry smiled weakly at his Godfather then closed the door softly. Before Sirius could turn around, a knock sounded on the door. He opened it to see Professor McGonagall.

"It's Harry's birthday the day after tomorrow," she whispered.

"Yes," Sirius hurriedly got out of the room and closed the door to avoid Harry from accidentally hearing. Take no risks.

"I've talked it over with Dumbledore and of course," she winced. "Severus."

"Did he agree?"

"Oh, rather unwillingly but he did." Minerva smiled at the memory of the indignant Snape. "He agreed to take care of Harry for the day while you and I prepare for the event."

"Great!" Sirius grinned. "So I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Yes," Minerva agreed. "Severus would get Harry tomorrow morning too."

"Okay," Sirius answered. "See you tomorrow."

"See you," Minerva replied. As Sirius entered his chambers and closed the door, Minerva couldn't help smiling to herself. 31st July would be a very special day.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Okay, I really need your help right here. Can you give me any ideas on how Snape and Harry can bond over the next chapter? I could go on about him being in Harry's room when he wakes up and he's mean in the beginning then later begin to feel a fondness towards Harry after Harry does something he had not expected him to...etc, but I bet you have read this situation over and over again in Severitus challenges. But of course if you prefer it so, review and tell me that you do so I can continue writing the next chapter. Please, help needed desperately!_


	6. You and I

**NOTE**:  
I was in bed when suddenly, BAM! Stupid idea surfaced. Then I promptly got up to write it. Please be gentle, I had to bear the wrath of my mother when she discovered me sneakily typing past midnight so mistakes might be in nooks and crannies (Why oh why did she have to use the bathroom?) REVIEW!

Thanks for all your ideas, they were fantastic! Unfortunately, I uh, wrote it before I could read the reviews, so why don't we try this, then if it sounds stupid, I edit it, slipping in some of the reviewer's ideas or change it completely? Don't be afraid to suggest so, I'm inviting you! 

One word of advice, never go to bed thinking about your fic or you'll never get to go to sleep. Trying to hard to overcome writer's block...uh...^^

To:

**Tielle, S, crazed-laff, Loopy Luna Lovegood **-- Thank you for all your support, I can't imagine what will I do without people like you!**  
Anarian, Missa, texasjeanette, Serebii, Lory, MiruSedna, SilverSerpent04, selenium_rubid, ER, Froboy **-- Thank you so much! Great ideas, I'm putting them in store for definite future use. Thank you for taking the time to suggest them to me, I seriously thought everyone will ignore me :)  
**Ki **-- You know what, you are BRILLIANT! Although I didn't use the teach-defense thing for this one, I'm certainly using it in the later chapters just to see what Sirius would do when Harry turns up all knowledgeable about DADA! Then I'll make him teach Harry more stuff and Snape starts teaching him more, and he gets more and more confused and ends up blasting them both up. YES! Brilliant idea! Ki, you are a genius! I'm using that for the next ones! :)  
**Pixy **-- Well, you reviewed! Receiving even one review makes me hit the sky, so don't worry if you don't have ideas, you made my day!  
**Siri Kat **-- Hey, writers sometimes have to listen to others too! No point writing a fic which everyone think it sucks :)  
**texasjeanette **-- Yeah, actually. That's what I was actually thinking too, but I'm afraid that portraying a fearful Harry every chapter may be overkill. But of course, if that's what you want...*evil glint*  
**Serebii **-- Haha! That's funny!  
**Orka **-- Legillemency, this chapter's something like that! In a twisted way.   
**Tati1 **-- Thanks for the two-in-one! (Yay, stay, stay!) Yeah, noticed that too, that's what was wrong in that chapter. Too short and fast. I'm editing it over the weekend. Cupboard? Huh?  
**Kate **-- We are both bloody magnificent! That's a great idea, but it's hard to write. I'm bad at this kind of stuff!  
**Black Penther **-- Oh no! I'm saving the nightmare thing for the future chapters when Snape and Sirius rescues Harry from the Dursleys. Don't ask, I'll give the whole idea away. Hehe, thanks for the suggestion, we think along the same lines!  
**Mikee **-- Good one. But then I've to have an extensive knowledge myself! Having skipped over the 'Care of Magical Creatures' book in the bookstore, I have to write them myself of which you definitely don't want to read my creations! It'll screw up the entire situation, haha!  
**Lyss33 **-- No, no, not dumb! Never say that!   
**Amie87 **-- Good point. I'm starting to slip up nowadays. *bangs head on computer*  
**Japonica **-- Haha! Yes, I'm alright! You are making me laugh!   
**SeekerGirl17 **-- If you want him to be, he's there. Just for you!  
**basest-8 **-- Thank you for the assurance! I love you!  
**Mystical*in*Black **-- Hahaha! I don't even think much about the meaning of life much!  
**Tessa **-- Oh dear, must invent more stuff to put down there already!  
**Sheya **-- Long review, yes! First, thanks for the correction, I laughed when I realized what that actually projected! I changed it, thanks!  
Oh, yes, it helps! I'm more knowledgeable now!  
**Pirate Princess **-- Oh, don't let me hear that! I'll be itching to make Harry blow the whole school to smithereens! I'm that mean.  
**athenakitty **-- Now I've got so used to your unique way of reviewing that I actually miss it!  
**ParanoiaIn2005 **-- *snaps fingers* That's it! Too fast. Tati1 discovered that too. I'm going to rewrite that scene. Thanks for pointing that out! Ahhh...mouth of babes...so cute, so sweet! *beam*  
**Layce74 **-- Ooh yes! Small space! Haha, wouldn't it be awfully funny when cool Snape starts to panic? That's a great thought!

**Me-Love-You Owl to Seekergirl17 and Amber16!  
**

Because of ff.net slowness *growl* in updating the reviews, I missed a few reviewers that I didn't reply to in the past chapters, sorry!:

**Mystical*in*Black **-- Yeah, one hell of a bored kid, haha! (C.3)  
-- Arrow? Hehe, just start drawing with slashes and 'L's like crazy! (C.4)  
**Megliz** -- *blush, returns to normal color, looks at your review and blushes again* Thanks! (C.3)  
**Angel74 **-- Thanks a million! (C.3)  
**Siri Kat **-- Yeah, do, do. Harry needs hugging after I did all that. *sniffles hard and blows nose in tissue* (C.4)  
**Belle **-- Do what Japonica advised: add a question mark after the Thanks for reading!  
**Leila Fayla **-- Love you!  


:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**With Time Comes Trust: You and I**

It was six in the morning. The sky was still dark but with slight tints of light hinting the arrival of dawn. Minerva had already come to fetch Sirius where they would go down to Hogsmeade together to take care of the preparations needed to carry out a birthday surprise for Harry. Sirius opened the door to let her in, then stood in the middle of the doorway looking back forlornly.

Harry had not awaken from his sleep yet, and Sirius didn't want to wake him up either. However, he had to leave and he had not told Harry that he had to. "Should I just write a note?" Sirius asked desperately.

"Severus would explain it to him," Minerva assured him.

"I just don't trust Snape's creativity. Lord knows what stupid excuses he'll stir up," Sirius half growled.

"I just don't know why you can't live a day without insulting me," Snape replied coming into view after having turned the corner needed to reach Sirius' chambers. "I believe making up a simple explanation is well within my power."

"Oh, really?" Sirius said disbelievingly. "Let me hear one."

Snape hadn't really gave the Excuse much thought, and he wasn't about to admitting it, having been extra reluctant to take care of Harry today. "If you would just leave me alone, Black. I have been utterly helpful in taking over this tedious task of taking care of a 10 year old and it would show incredible gratefulness if you will please stop insulting my intelligence."

"Just say it, you have no idea," Sirius baited, fishing.

"Sirius..."

"Well, if your knowledge far surpasses mine, you cheating scumbag of a Defense professor, you could show me your brilliant ideas."

"Severus..."

"So you can copy them? And who are you calling a cheating scumbag?"

"STOP IT!" Minerva snarled at her two former students.

"SHHHH!" Sirius and Severus snapped at Minerva. Severus immediately went red when he realized he was actually bothering to let Harry sleep in peace.

"Can we just go?" Minerva asked, exasperated.

"I want to, it's just Snape who's - "

"Oh right, if you didn't know, I - "

"Severus, stay with Harry! Sirius, follow me!" Minerva barked ending the argument. 

After throwing a venomous glare at each other, Sirius and Minerva departed leaving Snape who very much longed to slam the door but instead closed it gently.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry stirred, opening his eyes as slowly as possible. The bed was warm and cozy, and he dreaded to get out of it. 

"Time you woke up, it's already 10 o'clock."

Harry frowned at the unfamiliar voice knowing it didn't belong to his Godfather. Blinking to clear the sleepy haze, he saw Professor Snape sitting in a chair far across the room scribbling on a parchment.

"If you could get ready, we're going down to the Great Hall for breakfast," Snape laid down his quill, rolling the parchment up and capping the ink bottle. 

"Yes, sir."

Snape nodded curtly. "I'll wait for you outside." Standing up, he moved to the door with his ink, quill and parchment in hand to give the boy a bit of privacy.

Harry waited until the door closed with a soft click before getting out of bed slowly. Where was Sirius? He pushed the question out of his head abruptly. He'll take whatever comes his way. Taking a light shower and brushing his teeth, he dressed himself and opened the door to see a scowling Snape.

"What took you so long?" Without waiting for an answer, the Potions Master walked ahead, not looking to see if Harry was following him

Harry didn't bother to answer either and followed Snape quickly before the man could disappear around corners. They entered the Great Hall where Snape rapped the nearest table sharply with his hand before a plate of toast and a full glass of milk appeared.

"Eat up. We'll have lunch later than usual."

Snape didn't eat with Harry and Harry assumed he had breakfast. Snape looked quite impatient and Harry had tried to eat quickly but Snape wouldn't let him go until he ate every single bite and drank every drop of his milk.

"I have a lot of work to do," Snape said sharply as he led the way to the Potions' classroom "Potions to brew and bottle, so I'll appreciate it if you just sit quietly in a corner and just do what you like to occupy your time, but please don't touch anything or you'll be sorry."

Harry nodded and wished he had thought of bringing one of Sirius' 'Jinxing Your Enemy' books. His Godfather seemed to have a wide range of books on that subject and he was just as curious to know what could be done to one's victim.

Snape opened a door to a classroom, and impatiently ushered Harry in. "Take whichever seat you want but please stay out of my way."

Harry chose the farthest table and sat down at a corner. Snape didn't look up to see where Harry was, busying himself by taking down ingredients and empty vials. Lighting a fire beneath a large cauldron with his wand, he poured a large bottle of dark brown liquid and waited for it to boil, chopping up some kind of roots while it was. Although feeling curious, Harry knew better than to ask.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry traced the scarring on the table with a finger. Someone had carved the letters '_Locomotor Mortis_' on the surface and he wondered what it was. "Locomotor Mortis," he said softly, pondering many ideas on what it could be.

A yell erupted from Professor Snape in front of the classroom. Harry jumped and looked up, frightened. "What's wrong?"

He couldn't see Professor Snape anywhere and he broke in a run to reach the front. "Professor?"

"HARRY POTTER!" 

Harry yelped and jerked back three steps. He had nearly trodden on Snape who was lying on the floor, legs together in a tight lock. 

"Why are you down here?" Harry asked, surprised. 

"Why am I here? WHY AM I HERE!?" Snape bellowed. "GIVE ME MY WAND!"

"What wand?" Harry asked desperately.

"WHAT WAND! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT A FREAKING WAND IS? THAT ONE ON THE TABLE!"

Harry trembled with fear as he grabbed the slender object in his hands and passed it to Snape who immediately waved it and unlocked his legs jumping up, an angry expression on his face. "Harry Potter! Haven't anyone told you to stay away from things you don't know? Don't you have a little if not much sense in your brain!"

"I didn't know what was it!" Harry said, feeling extremely confused. "I'm sorry!" He took a step backwards as Snape took a step nearer.

"Haven't a decade with those Muggles knocked any sense in you?" Snape bellowed.

Harry was silent, not daring to say anything aloud to the furious professor. 

"Just thought it'll be funny just to say it without thinking of the consequences? Thought it would be entertaining to just amuse yourself by cursing me? You'll be wrong! I told you that you'll be sorry if did anything, and this surely includes in it!" Snape continued, not realizing or remembering that Harry had not learned any magic before and didn't even own a wand.

Harry's eyes filled with tears, wanting to just be anywhere but here, couldn't Professor Snape understand? He didn't mean it, he didn't! He glanced up, frightened and his eyes met with the professor's and their gazes locked.

Then he was suddenly flying backwards, the past events in his previous 10 years flashing before him. He was eight, and his uncle was screaming at him for not washing his car properly; he wasn't tall enough and he couldn't reach to scrub the upper part of the windshield. 

Then he was in the kitchen, Aunt Petunia shaking him angrily, slapping him hard on both cheeks again and again. Another flash and he struggling to carry large heavy bags from the car to the bedrooms. The Dursleys had went for a week's holiday in Paris and had left him alone in the house with only two loaves of bread and a tub of butter.

Yet another flash brought him back to where Dudley and his friends cornered him at the garage and proceeded to beat him up thoroughly. He had hit back, out of defense and had managed to give Dudley a small bruise on his chin. Aunt Petunia had been mad and had not given him any dinner that day. The flashes continued until Harry collided with a solid object and fell to the ground, shaking with fear, bad memories unearthed and relived.

His eyes filled with tears and he cried silently, shivering as he looked up from the back of the classroom. Professor Snape was on the ground too, trembling slightly as he looked back at Harry from the front of the classroom. It seemed that something had thrown them in opposite directions as they were standing in the middle of the room a minute ago.

Once again, dark black eyes met Harry's bright emerald orbs but this time nothing happened. Harry looked down as fresh tears started to spill, running down his face in rivulets. He felt sick to his bones, confused as time and memories collided with one another, bringing a unhappy, sad, frightened feeling deep in his stomach. All he felt was that he wanted to do was to cry and cry until he could cry no more.

Then strong arms lifted him up and pulled him into a protective embrace. Harry didn't fight it, continuing to let his silent tears flow while the arms just held him and a shoulder provided a place to weep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Severus Snape didn't know how long he had remained in the same position, just holding the boy, his mind frozen in numbing shock. He needed time to sort what had just happened and as he held Harry close, he did just that.

For one moment, he had been furiously angry at the child for casting a Leg-Locking curse on him, and then one moment he had been flying towards the front of the classroom, memories of Harry's childhood flashing through his mind.

For that minute, he saw everything that Harry had ever gone through in the past decade, felt everything that Harry felt, and understood every single one of the boy's feelings and thoughts. He saw all that the boy had to endure, and now understood that he had been terribly wrong on his judgment towards him.

Noticing that Harry had fallen asleep from exhaustion, he slowly rose from the ground. As he walked slowly, still a bit stunned over the incident, he realized that throughout the last decade, there was an everlasting hope that was buried deep in the boy's heart that had just been shared with him. For every birthday wish Harry had made by himself on the stroke of midnight since he was five, he always asked for someone to love him for who he was.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You actually did what?"

Snape still looked tired as he rubbed his face with his hands. He had tucked Harry in bed then headed straight to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"I don't know, one moment I was yelling, then another moment I was on the ground with all these memories in my head. They were so vivid, it was like being there with Harry when it happened," Snape explained. "What the hell happened?"

There was a thoughtful look on Dumbledore's face as he glanced up at his staff member. "Harry seems to have a great amount of magic in his system. Not surprising, given that Lily and James was naturally gifted with it. I think that he was actually wanting to tell you, willing you to understand that he didn't mean to er, curse you. His power is raw, unfocused. He didn't know and he couldn't control it."

"I didn't mean to be so angry, I just...exploded," Snape sighed, rubbing his temples now.

"I know," Dumbledore said, smiling. Snape always had a temper that he needed to get under control sometimes. "I'm sure he didn't mean to curse you, he must have read it somewhere in the classroom and just said it aloud. When he starts his first year at Hogwarts, we will teach him to focus and control it."

Snape nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, that's good."

"You look tired, Severus," the Headmaster observed.

"No." Snape said, grimly. "Just stunned that on this face of the earth, there are actually Muggles that disgusting and evil." The shock having wore off, anger had started surfacing. The Dursleys were going to pay. Some way or another. He will make sure, personally, that Harry would never return to those Muggles again. 

For once in his entire life, he was on Sirius' side.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Imperio! _Press that button and review! :) 

,~'`*;  
'.  
`;  
*'`~  
;  
',   
\ /  
\/  
*


	7. Turning Eleven

**NOTE:  
***panting heavily, hat askew on head, scarf around mouth and suitcases bumping against knee* Gotta run, can't talk much, Dementors are after me 'cause I used the Imperius curse. *looks around, scared, then whispers secretly* But don't worry, I've got my laptop somewhere here. See ya somewhere around *sees a hooded figure behind a corner* YIKES! *dashes away, all belongings forgotten*

To:

**ParanoiaIn2005 **-- No, not corny at all :) I meant rewrite the tell-Harry-about-magic scene. But...eh...haven't got to doing it. *turns a bright red* And I love long reviews, write more!  
**Molly Morrison **-- Hehe, yeah, I tend to speed things up a bit. Past three am! *shakes hand* I understand, I do. Completely.  
**AthenaKitty **-- Ha! Severus would discover that Harry had read it off the desk. Work up some guiltiness...*jab jab*  
**Lady S, KC, YellowPost-ItNote, Theodred Prince, Atticus J. Finch, MiruSedna, Krylancelo, restless-soul, Kalliope, stargazer, Missa, Froboy, texasjeanette, Serebii, Tielle, sapphireskies, Yana5, T.L.Maraudett, Lyss33, Cold Flame2, Sarit Halivana and Fire Tempest **-- Thank you! *hugs* You make me feel nice! **  
Shadowsnake **-- Hey, maybe...after all we have still 2 months before term starts...  
**Japonica **-- Urgh! No time to reply, I am on the run because of you! Haha! I think the body curse is_ Petrificus Totalus, _*shrugs* lazy to check!  
**Elvett **-- Oh, dear, pity you didn't get to submit the long one :( Ooh, yeah, DIEDIEDIEDIEDURSLEYS! SOON!  
**SiriKat **-- *sheepishly* I thought of it. Stupid when I asked for ideas and got one meself...  
**blubb-blubb **-- Haha! My curse worked!  
**Amie87 **-- Yes, I love you! See Snape's? That's an interesting thought...  
**padfoot1979 **-- Your certain werewolf is here!  
**Lory **-- Too late, I'm already in trouble, haha! I haven't forgotten my promise, it'll be carried out at chapter...9!  
**Mikee **-- Answered all in story! (you are a great mindreader!)  
**Harry's Muggle Sister **-- Thank you for reminding me! I almost forgot Hedwig!  
**Kate **-- Haha, I like you! You did? That's good!  
**Munch **-- No plot? Really? I thought there was...*thinks hard* Everybody, really no plot? This is a crisis! I better look for one ASAP!

**Me-Love-You Owl to KikyoGirl021989 **-- *big smooch* I will if I run dry of ideas!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

**With Time Comes Trust: Turning Eleven**

Severus walked the slowest pace he could muster on his way back to the room he had put Harry in. Being emotional and caring was so not his trade and he didn't look forward in practicing it either. Thoughts were running through his mind and he was beginning to get tired and trapped. Like a hamster forever running on a treadmill. He didn't know what to think and yet he was thinking quite a lot of things he didn't even know he could think of. 

Journey complete, he stood in front of the door to Sirius' chambers. Learning the password, never mind saying it, had been immense torture to him, yet it just tumbled out of his mouth, and he didn't realize it did until the door had swung open. Sirius rocks. Hell no. 

He closed the door behind him and leaned on it for a moment before realizing that Harry was in the midst of a nightmare. Struggling with the bedclothes, Harry whimpered, curling up in a tight ball of sobbing misery. Without thinking, Severus half ran towards the bed and picked up the protesting boy. Hugging him tightly against himself, Severus winced but didn't say anything when Harry began kicking to free himself from Severus' hold. 

"Shhh, Harry, it's okay," Severus said softly and as gently as he could. "It's okay. Nothing will hurt you. Nothing." 

Harry didn't reply but he stopped kicking, only using his tiny hands to try pushing the older man away. He was awake, yet his terrified green eyes did not focus on anything. 

"Harry, look at me, look at me!" Harry finally raised his eyes to focus on Snape's face. "It's alright, everything's over." 

"You don't understand," Harry closed his eyes, slightly trembling. 

"I do," Severus replied, his chest constricting painfully. "More than you know." 

"Nobody does." 

"Then make them," Severus answered. "We are now your family. We will share your grief and joy, give you the love you have always wanted. You just have to open up, leave the past. Come out from your relative's shadow, be yourself." 

"It's not that easy," Harry whispered, his eyes tightly shut. 

"No, it's not," Severus recalled the memories shared with him and shuddered. No one could ever forget those things. "But we'll help you. One step at a time." 

Harry buried his face deeper in the professor's robes. "One step." 

Severus didn't move, waiting for Harry to fall back into sleep before gently lifting the back of his shirt. The impact from the wall had gave him a bruise and he wanted to check Harry's back. Sure enough, a dark purple bruise had formed just below Harry's shoulder blades and Severus slowly pulled a vial from his pocket, trying not to wake the child lying on top of him. 

Pouring out a dark green liquid, he gently rubbed it into the bruise, trying hard to ignore the scars that marred the little one's back. Harry shifted but didn't wake. Replacing the bottle in his pocket, he lifted Harry and tucked him back in bed. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Severus burst into the classroom where he was brewing a potion before he was hit with the Leg-Locking curse. He had plainly forgotten about it and he was sure the fire hadn't been put out when he had walked out this morning carrying Harry. 

Well, of course. 

The cauldron had exploded and the gooey brown contents had splattered the whole classroom. Surprising that no one heard it. Something dropped on his head with a soft splat and he looked up to see gooey strands of brown stuff dangling from the ceiling. 

Rats. 

His hair started to fly up in all directions, sticking as high as they could go. He cleared the bird's nest on his head with a fast spell. 

"_Reparo_," Snape waved his wand towards the cauldron, then "_Scourgify!_" The whole classroom was immediately rid of the half brewed potion. 

"I love magic," he announced to the empty room. 

Walking the whole length of the classroom to make sure nothing was out of order, he stopped by the desk where Harry had sat at. Pushing the chair back in place, he noticed the carving scrawled on the desk. _Locomotor Mortis_. Looking up, he noticed another carving on the desk in front he recognized as where Fred and George Weasely used to sit: _Screw Snape_. Waving his wand carelessly, the writing morphed to: _Screw Gryffindor. _

Feeling intense guilt for a minute for all this would not have happened if he had wrongly accused Harry for using the Leg-Locker curse on him, Professor Snape returned to the front of the classroom. Picking up bottles of ingredients, he returned them to the storage cupboard. He was not in the mood to re-brew another potion. 

Conveniently forgetting to tell Sirius (who was sure to explode if he knew), the day's happening was secret between Harry, Severus and Dumbledore. However, bad memories may it have brought, Snape and Harry was undeniably closer and Sirius (as usual sensing a fish lurking somewhere) was taking every opportunity to jab Severus about his sudden change of behavior towards his Godson. 

Harry hid his feelings pretty well (he was a pro about this after much practice for 10 years) but Severus knew that he wasn't all that happy as he portrayed himself to be, the rest of the day. But as he said, a step at a time would eventually lead to full recovery. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

It was exactly midnight when Sirius woke Harry from his sleep. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" 

Harry rubbed his sleepy eyes and tried to get back into the bed but his Godfather had already taken him playfully by the waist and lifted him up. "It's not my birthday," Harry mumbled. 

"It's the 31st of July, you are eleven, kid!" 

"I don't care." Harry yawned. The previous day's event had left him exhausted and he didn't even know that it was his birthday. 

Sirius frowned, setting Harry on a chair, standing. He proceeded to change the sleepy child's pajamas to a shirt and pants. "You are not awake yet." 

He grabbed a wet cloth from the bathroom and wiped Harry's face quickly but not roughly. Having gone to bed only three hours ago, Harry surveyed his surroundings with red eyes. "What's going on?" 

Sirius didn't bother to answer, scooping Harry in his arms and bringing him down to the Hogwarts garden. "TA-DAH!" 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!" 

Harry looked at Dumbledore, Minerva and Snape with an open mouth. Each of them wore a party hat on their heads and had on wide smiles. 

"You are eleven now!" Minerva went up to Sirius and Harry, kissing Harry on his forehead. Harry blushed and Sirius put him down on the ground. 

"In the first year of your second decade now, Harry," Severus knelt down to look at Harry. "Happy birthday." 

Harry still looked a little awed. Nobody had ever celebrated or even remembered his birthday before. 

"A big, big boy now," Dumbledore smiled down at him. Harry tilted his head to look up at the old man. "The days before you lies entangled with joy and laughter." 

"Thank you," Harry said shyly. 

"Now I'll like you to meet someone," Sirius guided Harry past his to-be professors who parted to let them pass. Harry suddenly realized a large man stood at the background, a hanky as big as a tablecloth clutched to his eyes. 

"This is Rubeus Hagrid," Sirius said gently behind Harry, his hands on the boy's shoulders. "He was the one who took you from....never mind, the first one who held you in his arms." 

"Harry!" Hagrid blew his nose loudly. "Oh, Harry!" 

"Hello," Harry said awkwardly. 

Hagrid suddenly swept Harry up in a hug, nearly suffocating him. "The first time I saw you, you a tiny little mite you were." He took Harry by the shoulders and held him at arm's length looking him over. "Still a little tiny, but... oh, Harry!" He drew Harry into another smothering hug. 

"Uh, Hagrid," Sirius said worriedly. "Don't crush him." 

"Eh? Oh, sorry," Hagrid released Harry down to the ground. Harry looked relieved. "I bought yer a present, I chose her meself." 

Hagrid turned aside and picked up something covered with a white cloth. "Happy birthday, Harry." 

Harry looked even more shocked. "For...me?" 

"Fer you," Hagrid confirmed. He swiped at his nose again. 

"Take it," Minerva nudged Harry gently. 

With utmost fascination, Harry accepted the object and tugged off the cloth. A loud squawk nearly made Harry drop it, but before he could, he was eye to eye with a magnificent snowy owl. 

"That's the best in the shop," Hagrid added excitedly. "Do yer like it?" 

"Wow," was all Harry could say. 

"Here," Sirius opened the cage and the owl flew out at once, soaring in the air for a minute before resting on Harry's arm. 

"Good fer posts, these owls," Hagrid said. "Good pets." 

"Thank you!" Harry said happily, admiring the pure white feathers. 

"Do yer like it?" 

"I love it," Harry answered. 

"Tell me what yer decide to name her," Hagrid said. 

"And this..." Sirius turned Harry around and he saw another man who was standing beside the Headmaster. "Is Remus Lupin. He was your dad and my best friend. We went everywhere together."

"Hello, Harry," Remus looked at Harry. His eyes held a flash of sorrow before patting Harry on the head. "Happy birthday." Bringing out a wrapped package from his robes, he handed it to Harry. "Treasure it."

Harry took the gift gently in his hands. "Thank you." Remus looked at him and smiled softly. Harry unwrapped the package and opened the lid of the box inside, and nestled in soft blue tissue paper, was a photo album.

"It holds photos of your parents," Remus said silently. 

Harry opened the book, tears shining in his emerald orbs. He was going to see his parents for the very first time. The first photo revealed a handsome raven haired man with his arm around a beautiful girl. Both of them were smiling, waving their hands at Harry. 

"Thank you," Harry raised tearful but joyful eyes to meet Remus' understanding ones. "Thank you." 

Severus stepped forward with a large oblong packet. "Wouldn't want Remus to start hogging all the limelight now," he joked, trying to break the tension. "Happy Birthday." 

Harry accepted the package, a smile on his face. "Thank you." With Snape's encouragement, he unwrapped it and revealed a broomstick. "To sweep the floor?" he asked. 

Everyone burst into laughter. 

"No, no!" Severus said. "That's a broomstick..." 

Sirius snorted. 

"And not just any broomstick, Harry," Severus said, his face now perfectly straight. "It can fly." He took Harry's hand and held it over the broom. "Say 'Up'." 

"Up," Harry said obediently. The broom sprang into his hands and Harry nearly dropped it again. 

"Climb on it," Severus said. "Don't worry, it wouldn't drop you." 

Harry gingerly climbed on the broom. And before he could say anything, it...FLEW. It carried him high in the air, and Harry felt the wind brushing his face and could smell the night air. The moon spilled it's reflected rays around him and he smiled happily. 

"It's wonderful!" he shouted down to his waving professors, Godfather, Remus and Hagrid. 

"It's a Nimbus Two Thousand," Severus nudged Sirius sharply in his ribs. "Best broom."

"How do I get down?" Harry shouted from the sky. 

"Guide it down!" Severus shouted. "No, just _think_ down!" 

Harry felt puzzled. "Down?" 

Then the broom started to fly down, back to earth. Sirius lifted him off the broom and Harry ran to hug Severus. "Thank you!" 

"I suppose I have to break a school rule, huh?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. 

"Rule?" asked Harry. 

"No brooms are allowed for first years," Minerva said, smiling. "But look at Albus." 

Everyone laughed lightly. 

Minerva bent down. "And here's mine." She brought out a soft tiny ball of black fur from behind her back. 

"A kitten!" Severus and Sirius began laughing. "How typical! She loves cats and even trans..." 

Minerva shut her former students with a sharp glare. "Huh!" 

"I love it," Harry said quickly. He cuddled the soft ball against his chest. The tiny kitten uncurled itself and blinked green eyes at it's owner. It licked Harry's palm then returned to sleep. 

"Kittens need sleep," Minerva offered. She took the kitten away from Harry and set it on the soft grass where it continued it's peaceful slumber. 

Harry watched her and was slightly startled when Dumbledore looped something around his neck. 

"A protection charm made from a Phoenix's feather and dipped in the tears of an Ukrainian Ironbelly." Dumbledore silently explained. Everyone was quiet for once. "It will protect you when harm arises and take away all your nightmares and bless you with sweet dreams." 

"Thank you," Harry said softly. 

"Be a good boy," Dumbledore said. "Welcome to Hogwarts." A sad smile graced his lips, and rose to his feet. 

Poppy gave him a huge wet kiss on his cheek. "Happy birthday!" She thrust a small package at him. "Phoenix tears!" She said proudly. "Cures all wounds." 

"Bet she squeezed Fawkes for all he was worth," Sirius whispered loudly. 

"Thank you," Harry said again, shyly. 

"Well, Harry, ready to see mine?" Sirius asked gleefully. Without waiting for an answer, he gestured to a far corner of the garden where an old man with glass stood patiently, a large box behind him. 

"This is Mr. Ollivander," Sirius said beckoning for the man to step forward. The box followed the man's every step. "He will help you choose your wand." 

"A wand?" asked Harry. 

"A wand," Mr. Ollivander agreed. He smiled a sinister smile. "Now which is your wand arm?" 

As Harry let the old man measure him, Sirius explained. "It took me and Minerva almost 4 hours to convince him to come out here." 

"Thank you." Harry said, radiant with happiness. 

"Here!" Mr. Ollivander thrust a wand into Harry's hand. "Wave it." 

Harry bought it down with a sharp swish. 

"No," he snatched it back and gave Harry another. "Dragon Heartstring, 11 inches, great for Transfiguration." (Minerva nodded excitedly) 

Before Harry had even lifted it, he found another one in his hand. "Centaur's hair, 8 inches, soft coral wood." 

Harry started to bring it down but again, Mr. Ollivander snatched it back. "Hard customer. Good. I like it," he gave Harry another one. 

"Phoenix feather, holly, 12 inches, strong and supple." 

Harry brought it down and fiery golden sparks erupted loudly that he jumped. Everyone started to applaud. 

"Good, good. That's a good wand," Mr. Ollivander packed up the rest of the wands. "But very strange." 

Sirius shot him a dirty look. 

"Strange?" Harry asked. 

"Never mind," Mr. Ollivander said, catching the large hint. "A very happy birthday to you, Harry. May your days be enlightened with good fortune and health." 

Before Harry could say 'thank you', the man had disappeared. 

"Your ticket to the world of magical reality," Sirius beamed. 

"Thank you," Harry hugged his Godfather. 

"Now, gifts aside, let the party begin!" Sirius yelled with delight. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Full to the extent, everyone had finally hauled themselves off to bed at daybreak, leaving empty plates and platters of jelly, cake, pudding and all assortments. Hagrid was sprawled on his big bed at his hut, a bottle of Butterbeer in his dangling hand. Severus and Minerva had fallen asleep on the way to their rooms and were sleeping together, arm in arm in one of the beds at the Hospital Wing (the nearest place they could reach). Poppy was on another bed, face in pillow, snoring daintily. 

Sirius had carried a sleeping Harry to their room and managed to tuck his Godson in before collapsing into his bed. Remus had followed them, drooping with sleepiness and had also collapsed beside Sirius. Only Dumbledore remained sane as a thought kept plaguing his mind. He reached his office and sat heavily in his chair, head in hands. 

Harry James Potter was eleven. According to the rules of the eternal protection Lily had gave her son, Harry had to return to his blood relatives a day after every birthday, once he was past ten years old, to renew it for a year. Sirius still hadn't broken the charm yet. How was he supposed to tell them all? 

Fawkes gave a loud squawk and flew down to his master's lap. Dumbledore stroked the soft feathers, worry etched on his aging face. Meanwhile, he had more than half a day to tell everyone. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_I LÔVE YÔU,  
YÔU LÔVE ME  
WE ARE A HAPPY FAMILY  
WITH A GREAT BIG HUG   
AND A KISS FROM ME TÔ YÔU  
WON'T YÔU PLEASE ®EVIEW THIS TOO_


	8. Broken Promises

**DEDICATION:**  
To Hilel, who Imperio-ed me to update (although well out of the one hour line)

To:

**Kalliope, AthenaKitty, Sarit Halivana, Yana5, Lyss33, Atticus J. Finch, rika-chan, Harry's Sister, Starlight Dreams, Tati1, padfootalltheway, Eric2, J Wish, SilverKnight7, texasjeanette, John Surber, Elvett **-- Thank you so much for all your lovely comments!**  
ParanoiaIn2005 **-- Uh-oh. Jinxed! Okay, let's try it again: Write 'shorter' reviews, Paranoia!  
**Me **-- *hugs you*  
**ERMonkey, Queen of Insani **-- I love Barney! Attack of the Purple Monster!  
**Lily Skylo **-- Long live Sirius!  
**Japonica **-- Yeah, _Petrificus Totalus_ is the body bind, I mentioned that, too! You said I used the Leg-Locking charm (_Locomotor Mortis_) wrongly, so what is the correct one? Beam. Haha, expanding, yes, and fast running out of ideas! LOL  
**Kikyogirl021989 **-- I do? Thanks!  
**Lory **-- Just one more chapter to go!  
**Mikee **-- Ooh, yes of course. Can't let them just wait at Hogwarts lazing around!  
**Serebii -- **Yeah, technically. In Chapter Two, Dumbledore said 'Once in a Year'. Make that a day in a year. *cheating* Haha!  
**Tielle -- **Thank you! Of course, I do take time to thank you! You are one of those people who make my writing trip a lot more fun :)  
**Siri Kat **-- To the torture chamber!  
**Froboy **-- Oh, yeah. Big time.  
**Amie87 -- **Hope you enjoy wherever you are going! It's okay...just do a longer one when you come back! Haha! *evil*  
**Serpent of Light **-- Thank you! *blushes furiously*  
**Raphaelle -- **Thank you for reading and reviewing! Continue doing so, too, haha! Don't worry about long reviews, I like them :)

**Me-Love-You Owl to Hilel and My Lil' Angel **-- *Jumps on top of you and starts squashing you* Thank you! 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**With Time Comes Trust: Broken Promises**

Minerva yawned, opening her eyes slightly only to snap it shut again when the afternoon sun blinded her momentarily. She snuggled closer to the large, soft, warm object next to her, looping her arms around it. Nice.

Poppy suddenly gave a loud snore that promptly rattled the bottles of medication on the table next to her. She turned over from her side to rest on her back, bringing up her hand and smashing it painfully against the bedrail in the process.

"Ouch!"

Minerva sniffed, annoyed that all the sleepiness she had had been swept clear thanks to the interruption. Meanwhile, the thing she was holding was also moving. Startled she opened her eyes to meet sleepy black ones and then screamed as Severus shouted in horror and tumbled off the bed, disappearing over the other side with a loud thud. She scrambled off hurriedly, almost tripping over the sheets.

"What are we doing here?" Severus demanded.

Poppy released another snore, apparently oblivious to her smarting red hand.

"I would also like to know," Minerva said haughtily.

"Good. Very good." Severus picked up a pillow and dropped it back on the bed.

"Excellent," Minerva looked around and spotted her hat and crammed it on her head. "Good." Then turning with dignity, she left the hospital wing.

Severus scowled stretching himself. He had a bad ache in his back, and his neck hurt from the awkward position he had slept in last night. He glanced over at Poppy who had a mouth wide open. Her drool pooled in a spot on the pillow. He snorted disdainfully then left the hospital wing too to freshen up for the day.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Remus was the first to awaken. Sirius was beside him, hands flung above him and legs propped up against a chair, his body half on the bed and half on the chair. Remus discovered himself lying on his stomach, head and hands dangling off the bed. He pushed himself up and sat still for a moment, clearing his thoughts.

"Sirius," he called shaking his friend. "Sirius."

"Five seconds," Sirius muttered.

5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

"Sirius."

"Go 'way."

"Sirius!"

"What the hell!" Sirius shot upright.

"It's...one thirty, respectively, in the afternoon," Remus told him.

"Do I look like I care?" Sirius asked, annoyed.

"Afternoon, Harry!" Remus called ignoring Sirius.

Harry had awaken and were surveying them with half droopy eyelids. "Afternoon."

"Had a good sleep?" Sirius asked. He jumped out of bed (nearly kicking the chair over) and entered the bathroom. He re-emerged a second later holding a mug and brushing his teeth with a bright yellow toothbrush. 

"Yes," Harry said, sitting up and yawning.

"Foo 'ou seal feal sull?" Sirius asked, specks of foam flying from his mouth.

"Sirius!" Remus said distractedly, ducking to avoid the flying paste and spittle.

"What?"

"Foo 'ou..." Sirius started again.

"Still feel full," Remus said, trying to push him back into the bathroom.

"Oh," Harry said. "Quite full."

"Tosay zee go to Fogsseade, zo buy..." Remus slammed the bathroom door on Sirius and leaned against it.

"I'm really sorry," he apologized to Harry. "But I really can't stand those flying missiles."

Harry grinned. "Yeah."

They were plunged into awkward silence for a moment before the kitten Minerva had given him gave a tiny but loud 'Meow', nudging it's little wet nose against Harry's ankle. Harry bent down to pick it up.

"So...what are you going to name him?" Remus asked.

"I don't know," said Harry thoughtfully.

"There! All done!" Sirius burst out, arms wide open. "Go wash up, Harry, I'm taking you to Hogsmeade today to get your school books. Plus, I want to show you Honeydukes."

Harry didn't know what the names meant but got out of bed, settling the kitten down and trotting to the bathroom. A knock sounded on the door. Remus opened it and Minerva entered, her face pale. "Remus...Sirius...Albus wants to see you at his office. Now."

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked, concerned.

"Yes, yes of course," Minerva looked flustered. "I'll, I mean, we'll see you there."

"Okay," said Sirius puzzled. Both of them watched until Minerva scurried out of sight. 

"What's wrong?" asked Remus.

"No idea," Sirius shrugged. 

A soft clicking sound of the door closing alerted them to Harry's presence. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, all is fine," Sirius bent down to lift Harry up. "Before we go, Remus and I have to go and see Dumbledore for a moment. Have you seen the Hogwarts library?"

"No," Harry said.

"Can I put you there for a little while? I'll come get you," Sirius asked.

"Sure," Harry said, wondering what was up but not wanting to know enough to ask.

"You go ahead, I'll join you," Remus said, disappearing into the bathroom.

"Kay," Sirius answered, exiting the room and closing the door.

"Is it big?" asked Harry.

"Big? It's gigantic," said Sirius. He walked briskly past jabbering portraits ("May you break your neck this afternoon and I mean it!" and "That color looks awful on you, dear") and entered the Hogwarts library. 

Harry's mouth fell open. "Wow!"

"You can say that again," Sirius grinned. "I was just as awed when I came in for the first time years ago."

He set Harry down on a couch and started a fire in the fireplace. Taking a book from the nearest bookshelf, he handed it to Harry. "Here, see if you can find any nice names to name your pet. "I'll come get you soon." 

Harry accepted the 'Magical Creatures' and settled back. "Okay, bye."

Sirius quickly left and met Remus on his way to Dumbledore's office. Knocking on the door, it slid open by itself and they entered. Severus and Minerva were already there and judging by their serious expressions, this was not good news.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"No."

"I don't want this either, but it will only be..."

"NO."

"Minerva and Severus will accompany you, you'll be close to the house."

"You heard me."

"Sirius..."

"He is not going back there, I promised him he'll never need to, and I'm not about to break it." Sirius set his jaw and crossed his arms, determined to fight till the end.

"I'm sure Harry will understand," Minerva whispered, her voice breaking.

"Don't you understand?" Sirius exploded. "There's no telling what will happen there in the 24 hours! I'll be damned if I ever let him step into that house!" 

Without giving time to Albus, or anyone else, to object, he left the room in a fury, slamming the door so hard until the gargoyle threw him a nasty glare and a portrait declared, "Honestly!". Once Sirius had left, the atmosphere was tense, silent. Severus spoke first.

"You can say that I'm the one who knows extensively about Harry's past, and I can tell you that Sirius is not even over-reacting. Yet. Those Muggles don't feel anything at all for their nephew, protection or no protection, he is not safe there."

Albus sighed heavily. Being the bad guy, truthfully to put it be, sucked. "Harry still has a long life ahead of him. During those years, there is no guarantee that Voldemort would not rise again. We all know our extent of power, and that we all are not even close to coming equal with him. Once Harry does not return a day after his birthday, the charm will be destroyed and who or what, can I ask, can protect him from Voldemort if he chooses to come after his rival again?"

"You can," Severus said.

"And how long can I live?" Albus shot back. "No, Harry needs more than just someone who can protect him. The only one thing can ensure his safety and protects his soul is only the gift Lily bestowed upon her son. I promise, Within the next 363 days after this, I will try and find a solution to reseal the charm onto another person other than the Dursleys." 

"They'll kill him," Severus said stubbornly.

"They won't," Dumbledore's eyes flashed with anger for a moment. "If they do..."

And he left it at that.

"I'll go talk to Sirius," Remus offered, then slipped out of the room to find his friend.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Does anybody see the crisis over here?" Sirius snarled. He leant against a window, looking out, not seeing anything but red. "The Dursley's will be mad when we take him there. And they'll take it out on him."

"Not if we give a warning first," Remus said.

"Yeah, right, it'll stop them," Sirius huffed.

"I understand how you feel, Sirius," said Remus, rubbing his face with his hands. "But you must admit Dumbledore has a valid reason. You can't protect Harry forever from the Dark Lord."

"Remus..." Sirius turned worried eyes on his former classmate. "I can't let Harry go back there. I can't. Not when I just earned his trust. Everything will be shattered, don't you understand? I can't lose him now, he's like a son to me."

"We'll be watching, Sirius." Remus laid a comforting hand on Sirius' shoulder. "One wrong move and the Muggles are blasted."

"How am I going to tell him?" Sirius leant his elbows on the windowsill and buried his head in his hands. 

"He'll understand," Remus said softly. "I'm sure he will. He's just like his father."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry looked up as his Godfather entered the library.

"I found a name for the owl!" he announced proudly. "Hedwig! It was in one of the History books from the History section. Is it a nice one?"

He watched his Godfather sit down slowly on the opposite couch. His face was haggard and he looked tired.

"Is anything wrong?" Harry asked, a bit afraid.

Sirius raised his eyes to meet his Godson's lively ones. "Harry."

Harry fell silent, waiting. Watching.

"You need to go back to the Dursleys for a full day."

Harry let no expression escape but his eyes clouded with sudden fear.

"Harry, I wouldn't let you if I had a choice, but when your mother...passed away, she left a..."

"Does Snowball sound nice?" Harry interrupted. "I thought it be a contrast since it's black."

Sirius swallowed painfully. "Yes. Snowball's a great name."

"You think so? I don't like it," Harry said, tonelessly. He closed the book with a soft thud.

Sirius looked up. He had lost him. He knew it. 

"You promised."

"I know, Harry. I know so well."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They used a portkey, all four of them (Sirius, Severus, Minerva and Harry) and arrived at a corner of the playground tucked neatly out of sight from any Muggles. Minerva held Harry's hand and she could feel it slightly shaking but didn't say anything squeezing it in reassurance instead.

Dumbledore had warned them not to seriously injure the Dursleys if anything should happen (although Sirius wasn't paying much attention to that) and to take Harry back as soon as the 24 hours were up. Remus had wanted to follow too, but Dumbledore told him to stay behind, three were already more than enough.

He had thought of asking Sirius to stay at Hogwarts for he was afraid that Sirius may thrash up the Dursleys before Harry could even enter the house, but the killer look Sirius tossed to him was enough for the idea to shrivel up.

None of them were moving from the spot they had appeared on and Severus was the first to take a step. After that, Sirius, Harry and Minerva just followed him, not really seeing what they were passing or looking at. "Number four." Severus said, stopping.

Sirius froze. Minerva's hand tightened around Harry's painfully.

"We'll be near," Severus said, lowering himself down in a half kneel so he was eye level with Harry. "Just give a shout."

Harry nodded mutely.

"24 hours." Sirius said, voice catching in his throat. "Time passes. Fast."

"This is the last time you'll be returning here," Minerva said, determination flaring from within. "The last time. I promise."

Sirius inwardly groaned. Perfect time to be talking about promises. 

"Okay," Harry returned softly. 

"I'll have a word with Dursley first," Severus announced. He strode up, yanked the gate open and trampled over the garden to the porch. Knocking loudly, he didn't wait until someone opened it for him choosing to slam it open magically.

"What's your problem!" 

Harry could see his Uncle striding up to the front door. Vernon took a look past the cold dark man on his porch and saw his nephew. 

"Not again," he snarled.

"Your nephew is returning for a day. During this period, if you dare lay a blasted finger on the boy, you are going to lose more than just that finger. Do you understand me?"

"So you are bringing that scumbag back here, expect me to take care and feed him for a whole day, and you are telling me what not to do?" Vernon bristled. "If you don't mind, may I take the opportunity to remind you that Harry is my nephew and I am in charge of his welfare, I don't need cows like you coming in to teach me how to treat my...."

Severus had grabbed his collar with such vicinity that a button popped from the collar and fell to the floor, spinning a few crazy circles before rolling into a corner. "If I had a my preference, a pig like you will be slaughtered immediately without hesitation."

"That boy is in my custody!" Vernon spluttered hotly. "You have no right to take him away or return him anytime you wish!"

"Yes, I have no right," Severus grabbed his wand and pointed it at the TV in the hall. The machine exploded, pieces of glass and metal embedding themselves in the leather couches and striking the opposite wall. "But do you have any objections?"

"N-No," Vernon stuttered, his fingers helplessly clawing at Snape's.

"What is happening!" Petunia's shrill voice sounded.

Severus released his hold on Harry's uncle. "Just a mild warning." He could feel someone standing behind him and turned to see Minerva, Sirius and Harry. He took Harry's hand gently and led him forward. "We'll be back in 24 hours. And I want him whole and unhurt. Any violation of my words will be severely punished. That thing is not the only thing I can destroy."

"Do you expect us - " Petunia started indignantly. 

"Hush!" Vernon hurriedly spluttered. "He'll kill us!"

Grabbing Harry roughly, Vernon tugged him in and tried to close the door on the three wizards. 

"Don't you dare hurt him, I'm warning you!" Sirius yelled. The last thing Harry saw before the door closed, barring him from the world he was in for the past few weeks, was his Godfather's worried eyes, locking desperately on his own.

Vernon brought up his hands to massage his neck and smooth down his collar.

"So...come back now, have you?" he sneered.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Okay, let's have a conference code-named 'Name the Kitty'. What name should Harry give his black kitten? I forgot to ask that question in Chapter 7 and had to settle a Snowball for the meantime. Quick, suggestions!_

\ | / _  
_\_ | /  
[ 0 0 \  
[ o \  
\ /  
\ _V_ / ----- BE HAPPY ALWAYS! REVIEW!  
----------_


	9. Worse than Death

**DEDICATION:**  
To **Lory** who faithfully poked me in every review for the arrival of the Bash-the-Dursleys chapter. 

**NOTE:**  
Although I'm not sure this is what all of you expected, I hope you still like it! The Death Reflection Charm is a nutty creation of mine. There's no such thing in the HP world. I think.

**To All (I actually wrote this before reading Mrs Nobody and Marina's reviews, haha, I knew someone would ask!):  
**Some of you may ask: "Why not just have someone sit with Harry 24 hours in the house to make sure he's safe instead of just putting him alone with the Dursleys?  
My answer will be:   
_Based on OoTP_ --The Dursleys accepted Harry as one of their blood, grudgingly they may, they still took him in as one of them. Family.   
_My own theory _--Having a stranger/s in the house would most likely not project any family-ness or 'love' but more hostility.  
(Yes, I realize that's its a stupid reason...but hey. No story's perfect! Yes, I'm aware that if it's answered properly, it'll be more believable. But right now...my brain's void of explanations)

To:

First, I would like to state that I had fallen off my chair and bashed my head on the table when I saw that my reviews had gone up by 93. Seriously. I did. And my whole family (watching me since the computer and its occupant was in clear view) thought I had gone stark raving walnuts. I love you guys. I do. 

Second, thanks to everyone who answered my call for help! Now I need to crack my head to choose the name instead...

**Marina **-- Would you trust me? Harry would definitely not go back without a protection charm. Can't let them hurt my (okay, fine. Our) Harry too much! Plus I need to kill someone, everybody seems to want some blood spatter around here... :)  
**Mrs Nobody **-- Answered up there! Thanks for reviewing!  
**Jadyn Potter **-- Haha! You can blame that on my neighbor's son. He's 13 and he's still walking around with teddy bear pajamas. Since I don't have a younger brother/sister, I sort of took it that 11 wouldn't be too old for teddy bears since a particular 13 year old next door keeps wearing those... Won't do it again!   
**Person **-- Does he? Oops.

**kikyogirl021989, Snowangel, Starlight Dreams, Masti, amyaggie, Slytherin-Queen, Dee, Cari, Lory, Foxfur, trekkie21, Mordsith Kaylae, Me Myself and I, Raphaelle, randomperson619, ERMonkey Queen of Insani, Sirikat, Me, YellowPost-ItNote, Alexis-Lee, Lyss33, Atticus J. Finch, Loopy Luna Lovegood, Angel74, Soggy, Eric2, Kalliope, SarcasmSage, Adi1, Serebii, NotaWriteryet, Dark Feline Huntress, refriedCOW, MikiBaby, Allaire1221, fanficloveronunfairsite, Ireth Lossehelin, Simone, Briana, Lilyflower, MiruSedna, slippersRfuzzy, Mel, Tielle, Ari, sapphireskies, Natural Anthem -- **You guys are a creative bunch of cat-namers! Thanks for the lovely names!

**AthenaKitty, Tati1, Rika-Chan, Jen, Beth, Mr. Virail, Froboy, Digi Bonds, Pip3, jeangab057 -- **Thanks for taking the time to brighten the sunshine in my day!**  
Yana5 -- **Not too much, they won't!  
**Lorwyn Daystar -- **Thanks! Yup, read Chapter...uh...let me check. Chapter 5.   
**Japonica -- **Finally, the truth is revealed on the Leg Locking curse! Thanks a zillion!  
**Mikee -- **If you would read on, you would discover a lot more is destroyed certainly!  
**ParanoiaIn2005 --** It worked! It worked! Your review is 11 lines long! Thank you so much, it helped alot :o)  
**Amie87 -- **Yay! I got a review before you left!  
**Moo **-- WAH! Someone wants to kill the kitten!  
**Elvett -- **Yes, KILL THEM! Killed.  
**texasjeanette -- **Thank you for your ideas!  
**Wytil -- **huh? *confused*  
**Tielle -- **Yeah, figured. Everyone keeps saying that, but seriously, I don't know how an eleven year old acts like! LOL  
**Lily Skylo -- **Thank you! I'm glad you like them, I spend half an hour every time I write a new chapter thinking of new pics to draw! :)  
**Natural Anthem -- **Glad you like it, thanks for reading!  


**Me-Love-You Owls to MindyLou, Mordsith Kaylae, Mr. Virail, harry+Lissa=luv, hollypotter5253 -- ***hic* Thank you so *hic* much. *looks around, tears shining in her eyes, then starts to sing no more better than Neville's toad* I'M FLYING ABOVE THE SKY, THE CLOUDS, FEEL THE SUNSHINE! YAYAYAYAY!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**With Time Comes Trust: Worse than Death**

Harry backed away, his fear intensified as his uncle glared down at him, nostrils (if possible) practically smoking.

"So you thought a little threat from those freaks of yours could stop you from your rightful punishment?" Uncle Vernon snarled. "Bust the TV a little, scare Uncle a bit, and Little Harry Potter is safe?"

"He's back!" Dudley stood at the bottom of the staircase having just ran down from his room. He sounded utterly disappointed but a glance at his father and mother's red angry faces, his mouth twisted in an ugly sneer just like his father. There was something to see soon.

"Yes, he's back, sweetheart," Petunia growled. "And he's going to regret he did." She advanced on Harry, hands on bony hips. "What do you think this place is? Is this how you treat us after all we did for you in your miserable 10 years? Is it not bad enough that we have to put up with you? You are useless, people like you only trash up this earth! When Lily was alive, I had to stand her freakish stuff, hear her mumble nonsense, read trash. When she died, great! Happy! But of course, she has to leave her son out here for us to take care of. You Potters are all burdens!"

"My mother's not like that," Harry whispered, trembling. 

"She wasn't? Oh dear, we must have misunderstood, please clear us up," Vernon sneered. "But wait...you can't! You don't even know how she looked like!"

"That's right!" Dudley butted in, feeling left out.

"And don't think we forgot how you got out of here the last time," Petunia added roughly. "You are going to pay dearly for what those people did to my Dudley."

She put a bony arm over Dudley's massive shoulders. Dudley smirked.

"Freaks like you are only worth this," Vernon picked Harry up by his collar and dragged him towards the cupboard. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Harry cried, panicking.

His uncle ignored him, pulling open the cupboard and throwing Harry down roughly in front of it. Lifting his foot, he kicked Harry right in the stomach into the dark space of the cupboard. Harry gave a strangled cry of pain before he heard Aunt Petunia say to Dudley: "You were in the Junior Boxing Championship in your school. Show him what you can do."

Harry whimpered, clutching his aching stomach and tried to shrink back into the shadows but Dudley strode into the small space, grabbing his cousin's hair and yanking his head back. "Welcome back, Harry."

With a sharp turn, Dudley smashed Harry against the cot he used to sleep in; the wood connected with his throat and Dudley leant down heavily on him. Harry could only produce choked sounds as the wood pressed painfully on his throat. As he tried to free himself, he could feel sharp blows raining down on his back. He cried out, tears running.

"That's my boy!" Vernon announced proudly. "So young yet so powerful."

"Like father like son," Petunia cooed.

Dudley, anxious to show what more he could do, picked Harry up like he was weightless and tossed him towards the end of the cupboard. Harry crashed into a chipped vase standing on top of a few boxes and the vase broke sending jabbing pains into his back and arms as he landed on the smashed porcelain pieces.

"Okay, that's enough," Vernon said. "For now. Don't want him dying on our hands so soon."

"Aw, dad," Dudley's disappointed voice cut through the blurry haze of pain Harry was in.

Harry didn't bother to open his eyes. From past experiences, the filtered sunshine streaming from the curtained windows could hurt painfully. But when he heard his Uncle's statement: "Enough. For now." He almost burst into another fresh bout of tears. He wanted someone who would not hurt him. He wanted someone to take him away now.

He wanted Sirius.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A black shaggy dog stood rigidly beside a casually dressed man sitting on a bench whose longish hair was slicked back neatly. He crossed his legs before throwing a glance at house number four again. The bench was positioned beside number two, under a large shady tree whose branches extended meters above. Number four could clearly be seen and was just 12 big steps away.

The black dog didn't move an inch, continuing to glare at number four again.

"Sirius, screw it," Severus finally snapped. "I feel like I'm sitting with a rock."

The dog still refused to move. 

"Fine." Severus sniffed. "Be that way. Don't come to be for any Muscle Relaxing Potion when this is over."

The dog turned it's great black head and gave a sharp angry bark.

"Yes, yes, why am I even talking when Harry is in possible danger?" Severus translated for himself.

The dog barked again.

Severus recognized it as a 'shut up'. "It is my fault that I'm just not fit to be in the Still-Portrait challenge?"

He rubbed his nose, irritably and threw a glance at number two as a window banged open softly. A boy was staring at him with big round eyes. 

"Papa! He's talking to the dog!" he called and slammed the window shut.

"Galumphing gargoyles," Severus muttered. "Now I'm nuts."

Sirius looked around, making sure no one was looking and transformed back into human form. Severus almost fell off his bench when he turned back around to find a worried man in place. 

"What do you think you are doing?" Severus snapped.

"Only four hours have passed." He grumbled. "Is there something wrong with this damn Muggle watch?"

"No, there isn't," a woman's voice answered him. Both turned to see Minerva and Remus walking towards them.

"In shifts of four hours," Remus explained to Sirius.

"It's alright," Sirius and Severus said together.

Sirius growled. "I'm not tired yet."

"Sure you are," Minerva said firmly. "Dumbledore says to go back to Hogwarts, have something to eat, rest and then relieve us when the four hours are up."

"Well, Dumbledore can eat his words, I'm not moving," Sirius folded his hands over his chest and sat down on the bench.

"I'll stay, you go," Remus told Severus.

"Me? What - " Severus began.

"Fine then." Minerva said. "We'll come back later."

She grabbed Severus' hand and reached into her pocket touching an object and they vanished out of sight. Remus looked at his friend before sitting down beside him.

Neither Remus nor Sirius said a thing to each other. No words were needed. Feelings and emotions were something old friends could know and understand without saying it out.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_3 hours 12 minutes and 25 seconds to go: 11:57:35 late morning, the next day._

Vernon glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall. It was three hours to three - the time those freaks came with Harry a day ago. Petunia had gone out an hour ago (by the back door) to do some shopping then fetch Dudley from school. They were then going for lunch and then they were to meet with Vernon at the airport at three-thirty. Petunia had been upset when her husband told her that they were going to Paris on such a short notice, but Vernon refused to tell her what was going on. 

He just asked her to trust. And she did. 

He was going to end all this freaky nonsense today. He figured two hours were quite enough and with a slightly shaking hand, he picked up a pocket knife on the coffee table. He had placed it there, a minute after his wife and son had left, and stared at it for almost the full hour.

He had to protect his family. There was no telling what they could do and if he just had the courage....all this will be over and they would be safe from those stupid stuff. They would finally have a normal life together, the Dursley family. No strangers, no others.

He turned the knife over in his hand and snapped it open. "Stop being a chicken, Vernon," he said loudly to himself. "You spent the whole night thinking about this."

Quickly walking to the cupboard and throwing open the door, he stepped inside before he could have any second thoughts. His nephew lay on the floor, his eyes closed, curled up in a tight ball. Hearing the click when the locked door opened, Harry opened his eyes slightly. 

Vernon squatted beside Harry. The room was small enough and Vernon had difficulty getting himself to adjust comfortably. His hand shook as he grasped the concealed knife in his pocket tightly.

"Un....cle?" Harry whispered.

"For all these years," Vernon started shakily. "I have tried to care about you as best as I could, tried to be a good uncle. I know I haven't done what an uncle should do, neither have I cared for you, but you must understand. You were not wanted when you turned up almost eleven years ago. It was hard, having an extra mouth to feed at that time when we were not doing well. But we took you in. Tried to ignore your past. But we couldn't."

The edges of the knife handle dug uncomfortably in his sweaty palm.

"It's not that I don't like you, I don't know what to feel about you. All these years, I couldn't find the right feeling for you, and I substituted it for beatings, hoping that I would feel sorry or at least a twinge of sadness or guilt when I did, so I would at least know I care about you."

Deep breaths.

"I felt not a single thing, Harry. I tried, believe me. As harsh as it may be, I almost despise you. I hate you for being here, I hate you for being a thorn in my happy family. Now those...people have returned. People like your parents. I understood how Petunia had suffered, living with a witch when your mother was alive and I don't want to live in that insecurity again, thinking about when they would choose to squash us dead, worrying about what will happen to us...I have to choose between the future of my family and you."

Vernon slowly pulled out his knife. "Nobody knows about you except for Marge, Petunia and Dudley who I am sure would stand behind me in what I am about to do. Nobody would realize that you are gone. We have kept you to ourselves. Nobody except those people. We are migrating to Paris. Start a new life. If they choose to come after us, I am going to call the press. That's what they are afraid of, isn't it? The Wizarding world exposed. They will be looked down upon in disgust, abnormal lot."

Harry's eyes filled with tears, but he didn't say anything. Lay there, not moving.

Vernon took Harry's wrist, willing himself not to tremble.

"You came at an ungodly time in our life. I wish to make up for all we have done to you, but not in this lifetime. I'm sorry, Harry James Potter. Forgive your aunt and uncle. They want to love you....but they can't. Not now, not ever." 

He touched the cool blade to his nephew's wrist, drew a deep breath and pulled the knife down in a quick slash. Blood started to flow, a steady trickle slowly flowing down Harry's arm. Harry gave a whimper, and pulled against his uncle weakly. Vernon dropped the hand quickly and grabbed the other one, now shaking openly.

Inside Harry's shirt, the charm Dumbledore had gave him for his birthday suddenly began to glow a slow bright blue. Neither Harry nor his uncle noticed for Harry was half lying on his stomach. A sharp pain and the feeling of a warm steady liquid on his other arm told Harry that his uncle had also cut his other wrist.

Then Vernon noticed the unnatural blue glow emitting from his nephew. Shaking with fright, he got up and stumbled out of the cupboard, tripping in his anxiety to get out of the room. "What - "

A sparkling blue suddenly enshrouded the whole house and shone out from the windows. Then, an explosion rocked the neighborhood. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Harry!" Sirius jumped up with fright, turning to the house. Minerva stood up hurriedly and Severus took off down the road towards the house with Remus right behind him.

They had been waiting together for the past two hours. It was the last shift and everyone was just as anxious to take Harry back. Minerva had noticed the blue glow, and was starting to point it out to everyone when something just exploded.

Severus reached the front door first and kicked the door down. Entering the house in a fast run, he didn't even realize flames were everywhere, burning bright orange. Sirius didn't hesitate to cross the fiery barrier licking at the entrance, when Minerva reached out a hand towards the flames and drew a short gasp.

"It's not hot," she told them entering the house quickly, Remus behind her. 

"Magical fire," Remus said tonelessly.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted.

Severus stood, lost for a second but once he glanced at the furniture and surroundings, he suddenly knew everything in this house. "Over there," he whispered to himself, recognizing the place from Harry's memories. Sirius had passed him and Severus followed him in a fast sprint. Suddenly, Sirius froze, bending down to touch something.

"What?" Severus shouted over the realistic flames.

He pushed his way past Sirius and almost tripped over the body of Vernon Dursley. The man was lying on his back, foot caught in the edge of the carpet outside the cupboard, his mouth opened wide, his expression a mask of horror. Severus kicked him over to clear the way and stooped down to get inside the room, ignoring Sirius who was checking for a pulse.

Sirius felt no heartbeat then realized that Vernon's hands was smeared with blood. Anger began to build and he wished the man was not dead so he could kill him with his bare hands. He looked up to see Severus had already entered the cupboard.

"Is he alright?" Sirius shouted from outside.

"Harry!" Severus yelled. "Harry!"

He squinted in the darkness lit with fake orange flames dancing in the room and spotted Harry lying on the floor, blood pooling around his body.

"Damn those Muggles," Severus muttered angrily.

Quickly, Severus picked the unconscious child up in his arms, the fact that Harry's wrists were bleeding freely not escaping his attention. Severus turned to see Sirius at the doorway, his eyes hardening in anger at the sight of his Godson's limp form.

Drawing out his wand, his hand shaking, he pointed it at the dead body at his feet. "_Cru-_"

"He's dead Sirius, leave him, let's go!" Remus shouted, trying to pull Sirius away from the body.

Someone screamed outside, they could hear crowds gathering, some trying to put out the fire with buckets of water.

"Sirius!" Severus snapped at the man still staring angrily down at Dursley. "Snap out of it!"

"Sirius! Please, let's go!" Minerva pleaded. Severus had already burst out of the back door, Remus at his heels. Remus was ripping off strips of cloth from his robes and were binding Harry's wrists tightly to stop the bleeding.

"There's still two hours!" Minerva cried.

"To hell the hours!" snarled Remus. "Quick, the Muggles are coming!"

Sirius lifted his foot and kicked the body savagely. He spat once on him, and left the house, Minerva following him. The last to leave, Minerva was startled when another loud explosion rang out sharply just behind her.

Then it clicked. 

_"A protection charm made from a Phoenix's feather and dipped in the tears of an Ukrainian Ironbelly. It will protect you when harm arises..." _

Minerva raised a hand to touch a flame of fire burning down the wooden door. She drew back her burnt fingers with a sharp hiss of pain. "Of course."

"What?" Severus snapped.

"The Death Reflection charm," Minerva said silently. "If someone hurts you with the intention of murder, the charm will deflect the person's desire, but differently as punishment. He would be dead physically, but mentally alive. It is worse than death itself." Her eyes darkened. "Cold fire will start to envelope the place but it will not burn until the person wearing the charm is removed. Only certain advanced wizards can specially make this charm."

Severus turned slightly to shield Harry's unconscious form from the heat. "Let's go now," he said sharply.

"Go on," Remus said giving Sirius a slight push. "I'll take care of the rest."

He took off down the road where he had noticed a couple watching them with open mouths before running out of sight, shrieking in fright. 

"_Obliviate!_"

Minerva latched onto Sirius' arm and laid a hand on Severus before he touched a portkey and transported them back to Hogwarts.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He woke to a dark, dark world. He could see, he could feel the heat scorching his skin. He wanted to run, but he could not move. What is happening? His mouth was open, he tried to close it but he couldn't. What was wrong?! Fire raged around him, he could feel it coming for him. But he couldn't move, couldn't hide. He tried to scream through his open mouth, and for a second, he thought he managed to, then he realized he didn't. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vernon Dursley was usually just a jerk and a sweet guy at the same time. Petunia Evans loved him at first sight years ago when they met and she vowed to be with him through times of toil and joy. They tied the knot on a Sunday, in Spring. Vernon had told her: _"Summer's too hot, Winter's too cold, Autumn's too ugly, Spring's just beautiful. Let it be the time where we can become one."_

When they had Dudley, their world was complete. He was the symbol of them both. The result of their love.

Then Harry arrived on the doorstep. Her old anger re-ignited at the sight of her nephew. She had wanted to start a new life, away from her sister and her stupid world. And now, after she had left the Evans family to become a Dursley, Lily's world still haunted her. 

Her husband understood her feelings towards those wizards and she loved him more for not despising her for her relationship with those freaks. He was with her throughout those times when she felt like killing Harry but refrained herself from doing so with much difficulty. He comforted her, protected her. Sided her at all times, stopped her when she went overboard.

She had a feeling that he was going to do something crazy for her and had disobeyed his request to leave for Paris if he didn't come by four. She turned the taxi around at 3:15 and rushed back home.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"VERNON! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME, PLEASE! ANSWER ME!"

The voice woke him once again in the velvety black dark world. Petunia. His wife. Where was she? Petunia!

"VERNON!"

"Ma'am! Stop, it is dangerous!"

"Let me go! Get off me! My husband is in there!"

"I WANT MY DAD!"

"The fire is raging! I can't let you in, take them away!"

"VERNON!"

Petunia! Dudley! He tried to move but failed. Loud cries of anger and tears disturbed him and he screamed, screamed as loudly as he could, but he knew no one could hear him. He was falling through an abyss. Scenes from his life flashed through as he fell, he had no way to stop them, no way to escape.

Was this death? If it was, death was worse than he had ever imagined it to be. He could think, and that's all he could do. His body felt like what it was, a large chunk of meat. Immovable. Paralysed. 

Outside the house, where firemen battled against the angry flames, Petunia sank to the ground, sobbing in unrestrained sorrow as the only man she had ever loved in her life left her. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH! DIE DIE DIE!  
*collects herself* But I do feel a little sorry...did I just do that? God, I'm evil!_

_ ^ ^  
| ^ |  
| | |  
| | |  
\ | /  
\ | /  
|  
|  
|  
|  
| REVIEW REVIEW!_


	10. Healing of the Broken

**CORRECTION:  
***looks at reviews and cringes* Okay, I slipped there! Haha! I actually forgot Lily's maiden name and wrote 'Petunia Potter' to fill things up and I meant to go back and correct it. But when I did, I only corrected the 'left the Evans family to become a Dursley' part, forgetting entirely that I wrote 'Petunia Potter'. Sorry! Edited the past chapter, thank you (**SagePotter, Cat Riddle, SpaceCatdet, Lyss33, Thehobbitgirl, Ireth Lossehelin, fanficloveronunfairsitetrekkie21 and angel74**) for pointing it out! :o)

**NOTE:  
**Very stressful week. *nurses swollen toes from kicking FF.net repeatedly* As you have probably read about at ff.net's front page, reviews wasn't able to be viewed, and seeing the review count rise but you can't read it practically drives you nuts! Not to mention it wouldn't let me log in the past 2 days, so imagine the torture of clicking on the 'Log In' link and then the pain of it tossing you back out.

TO:  
**mscs3, SeekerGirl17, Froboy, Krylancelo, Dark Feline Huntress, texasjeanette, hp-lover-lol, Amie87, ponykid, Ice Lightning, Elanore-Malfoy-Black, Serebii, Pip3, fanficloveronunfairsite, Draconisdagger2000, Savoy Truffle, Arsenal, Grim's Angel 13, MarauderGirl89, I-Like-Chickens, athenakitty, Natural Anthem, Yana5, ReeseCraven, gaul1 **-- Thanks for all your kind words, reviews and thoughts, I treasure every one of them. Seriously thinking of printing and binding it...lol. Read more, review more! :)  
**Hilel **-- *moves blurrily towards the mouse, logs in, clicks on update story....* SNAP. What am I doing here? Wait, what, how, when, where, which?! *roars* HILEL!   
**Lily Skylo **-- Yeah, how nice having Sirius...I wish I was Harry....on a second thought, I don't. I don't want my wrists to be slit! Haha!  
**Serpent of Light **-- Down with Prejudiced Idiots! Count me in, how much is the entrance fee? g  
**Lory **-- Me neither. I was thinking off seriously sending them to the hospital due to heavy internal bleeding and crushed into powder bones but it seems that my brain and fingers somehow do not connect. Thinking about it and typing it just does not come out the same!  
**jeangab057 **-- Thanks for the reassurance. HE WELL DESERVED IT! (Phew, that feels better now)  
**Eric2 -- **Is that a compliment? Haha! :)  
**ParanoiaIn2005 -- ***Gasp* 12 lines! The jinx is strengthening. Be yourself, just your presence helps me! *looks up at review and blushes a deep maroon* You are so nice! Thank you!  
**Raphaelle -- **Ahhhh. Someone at least remembers the kitten.... :)  
**Ireth Lossehelin **-- Yeah, I tend to go overboard. But to think of it, I actually like going overboard. Me for dramatics! Haha! Whatever, yeah. *beam*  
**Siri Kat **-- *bangs head on the wall along with Elvett* Exactly! How could I make him decent!  
**Elvett -- **Oh, dear, don't bang too much, you'll get sick then you can't review! *tries to pull you away from any surrounding walls* Sugar, sugar, I love sugar too! Salt and pepper! Nice salt! Pepperup now! Okay, now I have caught your virus. LOL. Giant purple poodles? Really? I gotta try that. *hunts for any potato chips lying in the pile of trash beside me* Oh, blush. *starts collecting all the Huggies-drink and food coming my way* More, more! Haha!  
**Japonica **-- I feel so intimidated. *tries to shrink in a corner* I think I'm probably a Hufflepuff. All the other three won't want me, boo hoo! :) Okay, let me quiz you....*looks at you, then looks at your report card* Uhm...maybe next time.  
**Jadyn Potter **-- Funny you should suggest that. I actually wrote something like that for the ending. Not a truce, something like that. Yes, I wrote the ending, without even finishing the middle parts!   
**KoontzReaderz **-- I went to check Ms Padfoot once I read your review but *embarrassed* one look at the number of chapters blasted me out of the chair. I'll read it when the weekend comes, lol.   
**restless-soul **-- Why should Sirius go mad and crazy? A mentally wacked person can't take care of poor Harry! (shields Harry from any deranged Godfathers) Haha! It's okay, you reviewed anyway!  
**ERMonkey, Queen of Insani **-- See! Finally I have someone to feel sorry with!  
**MikiBaby **-- _I'm _loving you to pieces!  
**Wiccan PussyKat **-- Thank you! That was so flattering! *turns pink*   
**AJ-Wolf-AJ -- **Excused ;) Sure, I'm going to read it now! 

**Me-Love-You Owls to Ireth Lossehelin, FreakyGeek101, Ice Lightning -- **I LOVE YOU!  


:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**With Time Comes Trust: Healing of the Broken**

They portkeyed back to the Hogwarts Great Hall, all three of them squashed between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw's house table. Momentarily stuck, Minerva kicked at a bench, sending it slamming under the table. 

"Move!" Snape snarled. 

Sirius pushed his way past Minerva so that they were in a single file and ran, leading the way to the exit. Minerva let Severus pass with his precious burden before bringing up the rear. 

Sirius felt a sense of dejá vu as they passed the very window where Remus had assured him nothing would happen to Harry a day ago. Regret filled his soul and he wished that he had been more alert. He sped up, motioning for Severus and Minerva to run faster. 

Severus held tighter to the 11-year-old, cradling him protectively as Sirius finally opened the door to the Hospital Wing and bellowed the mediwitch's name. His heart beat painfully against his ribcage and he didn't dare to look down at Harry for a reason he didn't want to consider. What if he was dead? What if they were too late? 

Severus quickly lay Harry down on the nearest bed, and arranged the pillows, propping up the boy for easier breathing. Gently taking a wrist, and carefully untying the bloodied cloth, Severus looked up to see a worried Sirius come out from his search around the room waving a piece of parchment. 

'GONE TO HOGSMEADE TO REPLENISH SUPPLIES' 

"Damn it!" Minerva cursed. "Just when we need her the most!" She paced around, hand to her forehead, tapping it to help her think. "I'll go fetch her, do what you can do." She said firmly, then fled out of the room in a hurry. 

Sirius turned to Harry and was about to undress him when Severus (who was holding a 'Medical Care for the Magical Heir' book in his hand) yelled, "Stand back! Stand back!" 

Sirius jumped back just as a sharp brilliant amber shot out of the Potions Master's wand, enveloping Harry. The color burst into an orb of dull red, settling on Harry before dissolving into particles bringing dried blood, dust and dirt with it, cleaning the unconscious boy in seconds. Another wave of the wand undressed Harry. 

As impressed as he was, Sirius bit his tongue when he saw the large bruise forming on Harry's stomach and clenched his fists angrily. Why couldn't he have been more careful? If he had been alert, maybe they could have stopped Dursley before he did anything to Harry. 

"Doesn't help when there's no sound coming from the house." Severus said as if he could hear Sirius' thoughts. He suddenly grabbed his head in his hands and shook it roughly. "Think, think, think." 

"What?" Sirius asked desperately. 

"Blood Replenishing Potion, Healing Cream..." Severus started in a sprint towards the supply closet. He slammed it open then delivered a string of colorful words. Poppy hadn't been kidding when she said 'Replenish Supplies'. The stupid cupboard only held two bottles of Skele-Gro Potion and about 50 of empty vials and jars. 

"What kind of school is this?" Sirius shouted. 

"I have to brew the Potions," Severus said. He kicked the door close and turned to Sirius. "But it takes time..." 

Both of them simultaneously looked towards the unconscious boy. "And we just have to wait?" Sirius snapped. "He may be dying right now from internal bleeding or something! Plus he lost quite a large amount of blood." 

"I can't do anything, I'm not a trained Mediwizard!" Severus snapped back. He picked up the 'Medical Care for the Magical Heir' and thrust it at Sirius. Opening his hand, he said, "_Accio book!" _A thick book flew into his hand from under one of Poppy's shelves. 

He chucked it at Sirius. "Try some Muggle ways, it might work. Now, I really have to go." He ran out of the hospital wing and headed straight to his office to grab the ingredients before getting down to the dungeons to brew the potions Harry needed to survive. 

Sirius turned the book over in his hands: 'Traditional Muggle Medicine'. 

"What the hell..." he opened it and scanned through a page. "...is this shit." 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

A small chime sounded in his office, reverberating off the walls, a smooth clear note. Soft but it steadily grew stronger before fading dimly. 

Dumbledore's eyes hardened. Reaching towards a silver round compact mirror on his desk, he opened it .The disc held two mirrors, one a clear reflection of the office, one a deep murky gray, the colors swirling like angry waters at a storm. 

"The heart of the wicked and the pure." 

The Mirror of Innocence was the heart of the Death Reflection Charm. Deep in the gray cloudy mist, Vernon Dursley's soul stirred with restlessness and agony, trapped eternally in the clouds of evil. Only two ways were known to set the victim free. 

Until someone sets him free into the pure or someone breaks the wicked, Vernon Dursley would be forever on the brink of death and life. 

Dumbledore could not bring himself to smile or feel relieved. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

"Blood, blood, blood," Sirius frantically flipped through the index page to find a way to replenish blood. "Page 78!" 

He slapped the pages aside until he found it. "Get a history from the patient or family and certify what blood type the patient has and what types of blood can then be given. The four basic groups are O, A, B and AB. Blood comes in...WHAT IN THE BLOODY WORLD!" 

He tossed the book aside and grabbed at the magical one. Flipping open the pages, he could not bring himself to concentrate on what he was looking for. He threw that one behind him too and decided to use his logic and brains. Except Severus often told him he hadn't any. 

"Okay...wrists first." He took one of Harry's hand gently and untied the cloth around it. Severus had been halfway through the knot and the progress surely made things easier as the knot was tight and soaked in blood. He continued pressing down on the wrist and twisted himself around, digging into his pocket for his wand before waving it. "_Accio bandages!_" 

Wrapping the fresh white gauze around his godson's wrist tightly, he lay his ear on Harry's chest, straining his ears for a heartbeat. He found one, weak and erratic. "Okay, don't die on me, Harry Potter. Don't die," Sirius muttered. He cleaned up all the visible wounds he could find, bandaged them and redressed the child before clambering on the bed and gathering Harry in his arms. 

Holding the child tightly, he felt his own heartbeat, strong and fast. Fear started to overtake his senses again and as he held his Godson in his hands, he found himself praying hard. 

Then a minute later, the tiny puffs of air he had been feeling on his chest, slowly diminished. His fear returned tenfold as he looked down at Harry. His Godson was pale, his form limp. Blind panic engulfed him. 

No! Not so fast! How can it happen! No, please, no! 

With a shaking hand, Sirius lifted his hand to feel for a pulse at the child's neck. There was no heartbeat. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

"POPPY POMFREY!" Minerva said loudly to the apparently deaf shopkeeper in 'MediSupplies'. "Nurse from Hogwarts! A bit plump and rosy cheeks..." 

"What?" The old man motioned to his ear and waved his hand to indicate Minerva to repeat herself. 

Minerva growled, almost on the verge to curse the man on the spot. However, manners had always been one of her strong points and she refrained herself with difficulty. "P-O-P-P-Y P..." 

"WHAT?" 

Minerva lost her temper. "_Sonorus!_" 

"MADAM POPPY POMFREY!" 

The whole Hogmeades village practically shook at the loud echo of Minerva's impatient voice. 

The old man, who was very close to Minerva got the effect full force and groaned, stuffing his fingers into his ears. "Alright, alright, you don't need to shout! Pomfrey just left a few minutes ago, said she was going to get some tea or something!" 

"WHICH SHOP!" 

"I don't know!" the man wailed, clapping his hands over his ears desperately. "Will you please lower down now?" 

Minerva ignored him and stomped out of the shop. Standing in front of the store, hands on hips, her face set in a stern glare which she served full force at staring wizards and witches she shouted: "POPPY! WE NEED YOU!" 

A moment passed before another thunderous voice answered the Transfiguration Professor. "WHERE ARE YOU!" 

Everyone near Minerva desperately clamped their ears shut and hurried away, trying not to turn deaf. Some shouted in annoyance while some waved their wands threateningly. The windows rattled noisily. 

"GO BACK TO HOGWARTS! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" 

"WHAT'S WRONG!" 

"NOW!" 

Without waiting for an answer, she apparated back to the edge of Hogwarts then hurried back to the Hospital Wing. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Severus ran with all he could muster, all pride and dignity forgotten, grasping the precious bottles of potions in his arms. He skidded past hallways, leapt up the stairs and sped into the last hallway. He had a life to save. 

He could see the open door of the Hospital Wing and put on speed when something jumped down in front of him, nearly causing him to drop his precious potions. 

The tabby cat on the ground transformed back into Professor McGonagall who hurried towards the Hospital Wing without a backward glance at her colleague. "How's Harry?" 

"I don't know," Severus replied, picking up pace. 

They entered the Hospital Wing to see Sirius holding Harry tightly and sobbing, his face buried in Harry's shoulder. 

Minerva's heart hammered painfully against her chest. 

Severus froze. 

Sirius lifted his head, his eyes shining with grief. "He's gone." 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Dumbledore stopped in his tracks to the Hospital Wing as a tingling feeling rushed through his veins. He shuddered slightly in the aftereffect. Then he smiled. The Protection Charm was being relocated. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He was alone. Everywhere was blue and white, as if he was in the folds of the heaven's clouds. He turned a slow circle savoring the peace he felt radiating from the place he was at. 

A rich melodious note sounded. Then another followed, and another. A melody formed, it's tone rich with vigor, it's base a continuous relaxing chain of music. He turned around to see a large black shiny object. 

"Hello?" he said nervously. 

The music stopped. Then a beautiful lady, dressed in a flowing white dress, the creamy tresses falling softly on her chest, shiny blonde hair flying gently behind her. 

"You are young." She said, smiling gently. "Why are you here?" 

"I'm tired. I want this all to end." 

"You have just found a family, do you want to leave them?" she prompted kindly.

Family. He couldn't bring himself to think of his Godfather. He had betrayed his trust. He promised he wouldn't need to return to the Dursleys. Deep in his heart, he knew it was something that couldn't be helped, the defeat and anger in Sirius' eyes portrayed that much. 

But trust was a thing he had never had the ease to give to someone. He had released it for the first time, and it had failed him. He didn't want to start again.

The things Uncle Vernon had told him hurt. Hurt deeply and he truly wished he wouldn't need to go back to the world which had cast him away. His guilt, anger and hurt raged within him like an eternal flame of fire. He didn't care whether he lived or died. He wished everything to end. He was exhausted, tired. Let it end. 

"It's a Muggle object," she said softly, sensing that Harry was not about to say anything. She touched the black object. "It's called the Piano. This instrument reflects our soul, beautiful notes when you are sad, angry loud music when you are angered." 

She reached out for Harry's hand and Harry found himself taking hers. She led him to the piano and sat beside him. She lifted his hand and laid it on the piano keys. "This represents your life." 

"This is the C note," her hand gently pressed down his index finger and a clear note rang. "That's where we are." 

Her hand guided him to the note beside it. "The D note. Your first step into the future. The yearning, desire, aspiration, future, hope. Where your family are. Your true family, people who would love, cherish and nurture your soul. Where you can finally live the life you want." 

Moving his finger back two notes, she said, "The B note. Your past. You have lost, suffered, learnt, and grew. However, it is all in the past. Let it be. Move forward. Your wounds will heal with time. Don't lose yourself in time, Harry. Give yourself and others a second chance." 

Suddenly moving his fingers to the lowest note, she drew his hand up in a fast motion so that his fingers hit every key, forming a chain chromatic melody. She stopped him at the middle C. 

"Would you choose to continue?" 

_"You are my godson, and I will take care of you from now on till eternity."_

_"We'll help you. One step at a time."_

"I'm afraid," Harry confessed, tears shining in his eyes. 

"Don't be," she said, her voice a calming influence on his confused mind. "They will be with you. They will guide you and stay with you throughout your path of life." 

Raising his eyes to her beautiful blue orbs, Harry whispered. "Okay." 

The lady smiled and then helped him play the rest of the keys.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  


_ R E V I E W !_

/_____\  
| |  
+++++| __ |++++++   
|_|__|_|


	11. Solitary Emotions

**NOTE:  
**Should just be another chapter to end all this, then I think I'll work on a sequel, the September term is starting! Trust issues should take a long time and I don't want to drone on and on until WTCT stretches to 50 chapters. Erm...sequel takers, anybody? :) REVIEW! 

To:

**I-like-chickens, n, texasjeanette, Cat Riddle, washu, gaul1, willow, Wytil, FroBoy, sykoticstalker27, Raphaelle -- **Love all of you!**  
Alynna Lis Eachann **-- Of course! That's for the sequel :)  
**Invisible Child -- **Thank you! *draws you in a tight air-cutting hug*  
**Tielle **-- You are back! Haha, thank you! (Well, of course, personally you'll be nuts not to love Harry, I adore him till the point of insanity, lol!)  
**BipolarGirl **-- Ah, thank you! Me neither, but hey, the only thing I could see when I was writing that chapter was that stupid piano, so...oh well. Why he was smiling? Because the charm was being relocated! Read that again! lol  
**ParanoiaIn2005 **-- Oh! 16 lines! *hugs* I would try to write a longer reply to you, but you see, I'm positively blushing, and flattered, my fingers aren't finding the right keys...lol! Thank you so much, and where's your friends? I'm gonna bash them until they agree you are nice!  
**RosieCotton -- **How can we miss an attack by dear old Voldie?! That'll be for the sequel, that is if majority wants it!  
**Shannon Snape -- **Dramatic? Come on, if it wasn't dramatic, it isn't me! LOL  
**Japonica -- **Ah...finally someone who can see it's a house! Haha, running out of 'creative' drawings over here! You're not evil...YEAH RIGHT! Haha! We are both evil.  
**MiruSedna -- **Thank you! If we can both find a explanation for a Muggle object aka piano to be in Hogwarts, maybe!  
**AthenaKitty -- **Oh, yeah. Hallelujah, the bugs have retreated! Who's the lady? Dunno. Seriously, haha!  
**J Wish -- **Why a piano? Because the only thing I see when I look up from the computer is the stupid thing, lol! Just wanting to know, if it was you, what will you use to symbolize life?  
**Wiccan PussyKat -- **Okay, fine, I have to admit, I just love your (*blows out the candle* and the Blessed Be)! It's so...wiccan! :) Okay, back to the review, thank you so much! Another lovely ray of sunshine in my day!  
**MikiBaby -- **It's a...tadah! House! What, you didn't recognize it? Oh well... I was running out of pictures!   
**Eric2 -- **Thank you, I JUST ADORE YOU!  
**Ash of Mine -- **Yay, it's relocated! Hogwarts is starting, I'm thinking of putting it into another sequel :) Don't want this story to stretch on until it's 100th chapter :)  
**jeangab057 **-- Don't cry! *pokes Harry to go and give you a large wet kiss*  
**Yana5 -- **What, you want him to die? Don't sound so disappointed! LOL  
**Mystical Witch -- **Err...never seem to be able to dodge that question entirely...well, honestly, I don't know. Because if they stay with Harry, there'll be nothing to write about? Haha!  
**Lilliath -- **Thank you! Of course, can't have Harry running in the opposite direction every time he sees Sirius! Yay! This chappie to you!

**Me-Love-You Owls to RunningWithScissors-182 and Invisible Child -- **MUAH! Kisses by the gazillions to you!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

**With Time Comes Trust: Solitary Emotions**

Sirius didn't know how long he had just sat on the bed, rocking the body of his Godson, pouring out the tears of his heart. Severus nor Minerva had managed to grasp the situation, much less try to comfort the grieving man. Minerva had sat down on the bed beside Harry's listlessly, seemingly exhausted to the point. She took off her hat and held it in her hands, crumpling it. 

Severus quietly put down the potions on a table, one by one, trying to find something to occupy himself, but his emotions overtook him when he was putting down the last bottle causing him to throw the bottle of painkiller at the opposite wall in a sudden fit of rage. 

The bottle collided with the surface of the concrete wall and smashed into broken shards of glass, the soft yellow liquid it was holding splashing onto the floor and wall. 

"What just happened?" Poppy stood at the doorway, a large box in her hands. She wore an expression of utmost disbelief as she looked at the broken bottle then up to the seething Potions Master's face. 

No one bothered to say anything to her, and she ventured farther into the room, putting down the box of supplies carefully onto the floor. Somehow sensing that this was not a tiny matter, she walked slowly, unsure of what she was going to find. 

Sirius and Harry finally came into view when she got past Severus who was blocking her view of the boy and man. Her hand flew to her mouth, stifling a cry. "H-Harry? Sirius?" 

"He's gone," Minerva said dully. "Gone." 

"No, he's not." 

Everyone, even Sirius looked up to see Dumbledore striding purposefully towards them. Triumph was etched on his features and even Sirius couldn't help wondering what was up with that man. Dumbledore reached them and then took Harry's hand in his weathered ones. 

Closing his eyes, he concentrated. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Ëldéna had just left. He had learned her name at the last second he was with her. She didn't tell him that, he just...knew. He was puzzled about his sudden knowledge, but he didn't press matters. There was things weirder than that. 

For example, the hand. When Ëldéna left, taking the piano with her disappearing in a thin sheen of cloudy mist, she didn't tell him the way back. He had wandered around for five minutes, playing with the soft clouds that embraced him, marveling about how he was almost floating on them. 

Then someone called his name. He looked up, mildly surprised and then it turned to horror as a large hand suddenly appeared in front of him beckoning to him. 

"Come on, my child." 

Sensing that this was probably his ticket, Harry climbed aboard on the hand, scrambling over fingers and sitting on the broad palm. Then at once, it shrank fast and he found himself standing beside the Hogwarts Headmaster. 

"Ready?" he smiled down at Harry. 

Harry just watched him with an open mouth and wide eyes. He nodded. Dumbledore took his hand then they just disappeared together from the beautiful place. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Dumbledore opened his eyes to Sirius looking in a mixture of wonder and horror at his 'dead' Godson who was stirring in his arms, sleepily opening his eyes. 

"Harry!" Sirius said taking Harry's hand and holding it to his cheek. "You scared me to wits." 

"Sirius?" Harry whispered. 

"Yes, yes," Sirius couldn't stop the tears of relief and he looked up with shining eyes to meet the Headmaster's. "Thank you. Thank you so much." 

"I didn't do anything," Dumbledore smiled. "I just helped him back. He chose to stay." 

Sirius gave a watery smile of gratitude, looked down happily at his Godson then fainted. Harry gave a tiny yelp and Dumbledore hurriedly lifted the child and gave him to Severus. Harry basked for a moment in the warm embrace of his professor as Severus cradled him to his chest, careful not to aggravate any of his injuries. 

"What's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly. He was getting sleepy and moving his fingers hurt. 

"He's exhausted," Poppy confirmed. With the help of Dumbledore, she lay Sirius back on the bed and covered him with a blanket. "Rest should do the trick." 

"He stayed outside the Dursleys' house for the whole period you were in there. He refused to leave. I guess the large amount of surprise and fear he felt just now didn't help matters." Minerva chided gently. She wore a large smile that stretched to the far corners of her face. 

"Are you happy about that?" Harry asked suspiciously. 

"No!" Minerva laughed. "Just glad you are alive," she whispered, kissing Harry quickly on the forehead. 

Harry blushed and Severus adjusted his grip on the boy. "Time for some sleep and healing, Harry. I'm not going to even mention the near heart attack you gave me just now. Never do that again, you hear me?" 

He lay the boy down on another bed and let Poppy take over, stepping out of the cubicle automatically as Poppy waved her wand and drew the curtains. 

Minerva let out a long breath, feeling at peace for once in the two days. Stressful. She suddenly smiled. "I can't deny I'm feeling intense relief." 

"You aren't alone," Severus muttered. 

Dumbledore came over to them, blue eyes twinkling merrily. "This calls for some celebration!" 

"I guess there's something you haven't told us?" Minerva asked, suddenly suspicious about the Headmaster's overly happy state. 

Dumbledore beamed. "That's not for you to hear first." 

Offended as she was, Minerva didn't press matters. "Well, I guess we should go take a rest, I could use a nap." 

Severus stood up too. "There's nothing we can do here anyway." 

"Come, come," Dumbledore prodded. "Let's walk together, shall we?" 

"There _is_ something he haven't told us," Severus said to Minerva. 

"It's not for us to know," Minerva said pointedly looking at the Headmaster. 

"Oh, Minerva," said Dumbledore, laughing slightly. "The time would come, soon." 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Harry spent the next three days sleeping, occasionally waking up to nightmares long enough for them to comfort him then force some food down before he drifted away again. After the short burst of strength he had when he returned to them, he had relapsed into his usual solitary mode, refusing to tell them what he was thinking or feeling. 

Sirius, after a good 22 hours and 18 minutes (Severus counted) sleep, had returned to his usual self, now extremely happy that everything was over and then getting concerned again whenever Harry woke up from a nightmare he wouldn't tell them about. 

The last one had been worst than the previous ones, Harry trying to stop crying and catch his breath at the same time while Sirius desperately rubbed comforting circles on his back. 

"Shhh, Harry, shh...what is it? Tell me please, Harry? What's wrong?" 

As usual he did not answer his Godfather, choosing to curl up in a sweat soaked ball and rubbing his fists into his swollen eyes. Sirius tried to take him in his arms but Harry fought against his hold and Sirius had to let him go settling for cooling his Godson with a damp cloth. 

Severus dropped by now and then, bringing newly brewed potions for Poppy, pausing to sit with Sirius for a moment before leaving again. Poppy had healed most of Harry's injuries, now only leaving bruises and the shallow cuts after healing the deep wounds on his wrists. 

It wasn't until days later when Harry felt well enough to sit up the whole day, occasionally roaming the school when Sirius was not around (throwing everyone in a fit of frenzy) although he was now pretty predictable. He always went to the library, followed by his kitten which he had yet to name. 

After another disappearing of his Godson when Sirius had went for a bath, he had decided it was time to stop Harry from giving them all heart attacks although they knew where he was, Harry was still weak and was prone to get tired easily. He went up to the library, pushing open the doors, and went around shelves finally spotting his Godson who was curled up near a shelf, a thick book on his lap, his kitten sleeping on a book beside him. 

"Harry," Sirius said softly approaching him. "You really should tell us when you want to come here, one of us would accompany you." 

"I'm fine," Harry replied, not taking his eyes off the book. 

Sirius frowned. "What are you reading?" 

Before Harry could make a move, Sirius had pulled one side of the book up so he could read the cover. His eyes hardened. "Why are you reading this?" 

Harry pulled the book away from his Godfather, getting up shakily on his feet. The kitten awoke, yawning before following his master as Harry walked away from Sirius without a word. Sirius took no time to catch up with Harry, pulling on his arm roughly but carefully to stop him. 

"Tell me, what are you trying to do?" Sirius said somewhat harshly. His heart was starting to beat faster, awaiting for the dreaded answer he knew would come. 

"I don't want to ever be born, alright?" Harry yelled back, wrenching his arm away from Sirius, ignoring the fact that is was throbbing painfully. His skin was still sensitive to any touches after Poppy had healed the large quantity of bruises and cuts all over his body. 

"Why is that?" Sirius shouted. "What's wrong, Harry? Tell me, damnit!" 

Harry's eyes filled with tears of pain as Sirius grabbed his arm again. "Let me go!" 

"Not until you tell me something, Harry Potter!" Sirius snapped, not caring whether he was hurting Harry. The spell to reverse history and cut off a live was irreversible, and if Harry did it... 

Harry yanked his arm back, now certain a bruise was forming. "I was never wanted in this world, I ruined the lives of my uncle and aunt. I want to make it right again, don't you understand?" 

"What about us?" Sirius asked angrily. "Do we mean nothing to you?" 

Harry raised dull emerald green eyes to his Godfather's raging ones. "You just had me for half a month, you will forget about this soon." 

"Is that what you think of me? Just someone that will forget about you after a period of time?" Sirius shouted. "I promised you that I will be protect you for all my life, why did I say that? Because I love you, don't you know that?" 

"I have to return to them one day, isn't that true?" Harry shouted back, clutching the book tightly in his left hand. The kitten whimpered. "I don't want to be a burden, I don't want to be a thorn in their lives, I don't want to be born!" 

"Then why did you come back then?" Sirius snapped. "Since you just want to die, why did you come back!" 

Harry took a step back, a bit afraid of the anger he felt radiating from Sirius. "If I die, they will still remember me, they live in fear of my kind, afraid of my presence. If I was never born, they would never know me, never be afraid, they will be happy." 

"Think of them, just only think of them!" Sirius bellowed, positively mad. "Have you thought of me? Thought of how much I need you? Have you thought about us? Hogwarts, Minerva, Severus, Poppy? They all care for you, Harry!" 

"Before they really do," Harry whispered. "I need to do this. Please." 

"Your uncle's dead, Harry!" Sirius shouted. "He's dead, alright!" 

Harry froze. "He's dead?" 

"Yes!" Sirius said angrily. "You know why? He tried to kill you, and the charm Dumbledore gave to you? It killed him. He's gone, Harry! Forget it!" 

"He's not dead!" Harry screamed back at his Godfather. "He still has Aunt Petunia and Dudley!" 

"HE'S DEAD!" Sirius shouted back. 

They both fell silent for a moment. 

"Look, baby," Sirius said gently, a bit embarrassed how he lost his head and knowing he hadn't handled the situation like he should, when he saw the title of the book his Godson was reading. "I - " 

Harry suddenly pushed past him, running out of the library, the kitten at his heels seemingly happy to have a run. 

"Harry!" Sirius yelled, running after him, banging open the library doors. For a fleeting moment, he was thankful that Madam Pince was on holiday. 

Harry ran like he never did before, running blindly towards the Headmaster's room, trusting his instincts and knowledge from the _Hogwarts: A History_ book on the location of the office. He reached the gargoyle and began to bang on it with his fists, trying to get it to move. 

"Mister Dumbledore!" Harry yelled. "Mister Dumbledore!" 

"Noisy brats," a portrait remarked to the other who replied, "Naturally." 

Harry ignored them, continually banging until Sirius came into view, looking extremely worried. With renewed urgency, he increased the blows until the gargoyle slid aside and Dumbledore's face poked out. 

"Harry! What are you doing here?" 

Harry pushed past him. "Close the door! Close the door, please!" 

Albus looked concerned. "What is it, dear child?" 

"Close it!" Harry said desperately. 

"Harry!" Sirius reached the door, panting slightly. 

Albus looked over to Harry. "Do you have something to tell me privately?" 

Harry nodded refusing to meet Sirius' worried eyes. 

"I must ask you to wait outside for a minute, Sirius," said Albus. 

"But..." Sirius began. 

"A minute," Albus said. "Harry will be alright with me." He gave an encouraging smile and closed the door. 

He turned back to the red faced boy behind him. "What is the matter?" 

"Is he dead?" Harry asked. 

A shadow passed over Albus' eyes. "Come here." He led Harry over to a couch at the corner of the room. 

They sat down, Dumbledore taking Harry's red hands and looking at them disapprovingly. "You should just call next time." 

"I did," Harry protested. "Is...is my uncle really dead?" 

Dumbledore healed Harry's hands in a second then looked at the boy sadly. 

"He's not dead, Harry." 

"I knew it!" Harry said triumphantly. 

"Neither is he alive." 

"What?" 

Dumbledore held his hand open. "_Accio_." Turning to Harry, he opened his palm to show him a compact disc holding two mirrors. "Harry...what I'm showing you is - " 

"Where is my uncle?" Harry's voice was firm, although Albus could sense the fear and urgency beneath it. 

He gently tapped the gray misty one. "Vernon's soul." 

Harry stared at the mirror with enraptured attention. "U-Uncle?" 

The smoke swirled. 

"Harry, the charm I gave you for your birthday is the Death Reflection Charm." 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
____________ ____________ ________________  
| **R E V I E W !** | | **P L E A S E !** | | **I L O V E Y O U ! **|  
\ O / \ O / \ O / \ O / \ O / \ O /  
| | | | | |  
/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ 


	12. Forgiving and Moving On

**NOTE:  
**Here it is, the end! I had a really wonderful time writing this story for the last 2 weeks and a really enjoyable time reading all the lovely reviews and useful inputs all of you departed unto me. Thank you for all your time and love, I cherish it all. (Not to mention that I had blushed more in these 2 weeks than my entire lifetime put together)

**DEDICATION:  
**To all who ever reviewed for this story and to you who's reading this right now, this last one's for you! XOXO 

**Me-Love-You Owls with pink hearts and rose petals to: ****  
**xoxoPunkRockRachaelxoxo, Lover of Estel, missgiggles12087, Elven Warrior 1 and centaur219 

**SEQUEL:  
**Year One: Fever (Up by Friday, hopefully)  
A strange kind of contagious pneumonia-like flu virus hits the whole of Hogwarts, and its victims aren't getting better. Can the professors find the root of this problem and a cure or does Harry manage to stop it and further risk his life, definitely without the approval of his guardians?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**With Time Comes Trust: Forgiving and Moving On**

Sirius had paced the entire hallway from the bottom to the top, top to bottom about like, uncountable times, much to the frustration of the portraits and the annoyance of the gargoyle. Thoughts were running through him one after another, flashing on and on until he got tired but he couldn't stop them. He felt as if he was a hamster on a stupid treadmill.

After an excruciating half an hour, the door to Dumbledore's room had opened, letting out the Headmaster whose hand was on the shoulder of his Godson who had obviously had a cry. Sirius approached them slowly, unsure of what to say.

"Sirius..." Albus said softly. "Vernon Dursley's funeral should be over, I want you to take Harry to his grave."

"What?" Sirius said, not believing what he heard. "For what?"

Severus appeared around the corner. "Headmaster, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Albus said. "Sirius, Severus would accompany both of you to the graveyard."

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Sirius asked angrily. 

"It's time to let the past go, Sirius," Albus said gently. "Time to release Dursley from his own Hell."

Sirius' mouth fell open. "You are kidding! He deserves it!"

"No, he doesn't," Harry spoke up. "He just wanted his family to be happy."

Sirius started to reply but the Headmaster shook his head, and he stopped. "Harry..."

"It's his wish, Sirius," the Headmaster said. "If it gives him peace, so be it."

Severus stepped up and took Harry's hand. "Then let's get it over with. Come."

Sirius took a look at his Godson's determined face and realized that Vernon Dursley had just let a precious gem fall from his life. Even in death, his nephew was willing to free him, to forgive. If it was him in the place, he would never be able to even think about it much less do it. 

"If you want it to be, it shall be," Sirius said softly, surrendering to Harry's innocence and purity of his very soul to forgive the one who had made his life difficult throughout his existence for the last decade.

"Thank you," Harry whispered.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The St. Phillips Graveyard was void of living souls, only carrying the dead in its bowels, protecting them as they slowly turned back to dust throughout the years. Although proclaimed a graveyard, it was nothing like one. Lush green grass coated the surface of the land, and broad trees in strategic places sheltered the lost. Marble gravestones stood out of the earth, bearing the names of those forever remembered and cherished. Bouquets of fresh flowers lay in bunches in front of almost every grave for the dead was not forgotten by its beloved.

So desolate, yet so loving.

Vernon's funeral was held yesterday but not many had turned up. The Dursleys were scattered around the globe, and most of them could make it. They sent their condolences by cards, emails, and whatever they could lay their hands upon, and they were all probably written half heartedly. 

It was true, they had never took the time to really get to know each relative well, bond or send good wishes every festival. Hence, they were blood by name, strangers to face. They each lived in their private bubble and if it burst...oh well. It was your business after all.

Vernon's co-workers at Mannings had attended his funeral (they left halfway when the priest was talking) and his boss dropped by to give them a flowery wreath. Marge turned up, she was the closest to them of all of their relatives, and she stayed with them at the hotel for a full day and returned the next. However, Petunia was grateful that she even stayed.

For now, as she stood alone facing her husband's gravestone, she felt loneliness building and a certain amount of helplessness she hated. Without her husband, where could she go? The house was burned down, she had Dudley to take care of, insurance to be dealt with, bills to pay. She was never good at anything other than holding a frying pan and cleaning the house. She never had to do anything other than that, and for that, she had to pay.

Dudley was at the hotel, he had refused to come out (it was too hot) preferring to watch the television and munch on expensive treats he had discovered at the mini bar in the room. His father's death was just a snap of his life, a slight disrupt in his schedule. He was no help at all.

Silent tears slid down Petunia's cheeks as bent down to knelt, her forehead touching the cold marble of the gravestone. "Why did you leave me?" she sobbed. "What am I supposed to do? I was never good alone, you know that."

She stayed there the whole morning, the trees helping to shade the hot sun from burning her skin, a soft breeze to comfort her as she mourned for the closest person she was to in her entire life.

"Aunt Petunia?"

Petunia wiped at her eyes quickly then turned to see who it was. "You."

"Are you alright?"

Petunia stared at her nephew for a minute. "Yes. Yes, I am. What are you doing here?" she turned back to Vernon's grave. "Come to gloat? Happy now? We finally got what we deserved."

Harry's hand closed tightly around the mirrors Dumbledore had given him. "No, Aunt Petunia."

Petunia didn't answer him and he didn't say another word. They just stood there, in utter silence for 20 minutes until Harry quietly drew out the compact disc and opened it. Touching the murky darkness of the mirror, he drew a deep breath, looked at his aunt's back and let the forgiveness flow.

The top mirror swirled angrily for a second, then cleared immediately, swishing into the mirror below it. The second mirror hazed over then the gray mist disappeared. Both the mirrors turned bright sapphire for a second then it disintegrated in his hands. 

Harry opened his hand and let the breeze blow the silver particles into the air. "Rest in peace, Uncle Vernon," he whispered.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It stopped. Suddenly. It was over. Vernon felt a numbness start to creep over his skin, take over his mind and soul. The real death was here. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Petunia closed her eyes and lifted her head, taking in a deep breath of the fresh air. "Harry?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia?"

She opened her eyes, remaining where she was, not turning to look at her nephew. "I'm tired."

Harry blinked back sudden tears, his empty hand falling by his side. "I know."

"Let this end, shall we?" 

"Please."

Petunia stood up and turned to face Harry. She smiled a tiny smile, a smile of sadness. Drawing her nephew in a tight hug, she closed her eyes and relished the warmth radiating from him. Harry raised his arms and returned the embrace. 

"It's okay, Aunt Petunia. Let it go."

And Petunia let the tears flow. Tears of grief, lost hope, loneliness, and pain. Harry held her for the whole length of her release. She finally let him go, wiping her tears on her sleeve. 

"I'm sorry, it just..."

"It's okay." Harry whispered.

"You are a good boy, Harry," Petunia said softly, rising to her actual height. "I'm sorry we didn't see that earlier."

"It's not too late," Harry said.

"It is for me. You have a whole lifetime in front of you, Harry. Live it well."

Petunia gave a last smile, then walked slowly towards the exit of the graveyard.

"You too," Harry said when she disappeared out of sight. He turned back to his uncle's grave, pausing for a long moment, his gaze touching each letter engraved on the stone slowly. 

"Maybe you don't, but I do, Uncle Vernon. Not much I must admit, but I do love you."

Resting his hand for a moment on the cold stone, he turned around to see Severus and Sirius getting up from behind some bushes a few feet away. He waited until they drew closer and Sirius reached out to take his hand.

"Are you alright?"

Harry nodded, eyes on ground, studying the blades of grass around his feet intently. "Yeah."

Sirius' hand tightened around his for a moment and Harry looked up.

"Will you forgive me?" 

"What is there to forgive?" Harry asked.

"Everything."

"I guess so."

Sirius cleared his throat. "So...are we back to normal?"

Harry finally looked up. "I...can you give me some time?"

Sirius wanted to say something in return but somehow his throat was stuck again. He nodded.

Severus touched Sirius' shoulder lightly and Sirius turned slightly to lock eyes with his former classmate before the Slytherin disapparated away leaving them both alone in the graveyard. Harry didn't turn around, but the small 'pop' gave away the fact that Severus had left. He fought down the sudden bout of nervousness absently.

Still holding his godson's hand Sirius started to take a small step ahead, prompting Harry to step forward too.

"It's still early," Sirius said somewhat lamely, watching as a sliver of silver tinted the dull blue skies marking the early arrival of the evening. A bird chirped loudly as flew past them, it's wings outstretched as it glided towards his nest and mate high above a large tree overhead. 

"Wanna have a walk?"

Harry didn't say anything, but Sirius understood. Together, they walked slowly through the graveyard, ignoring the fact that the sky was growing darker by the minute, pausing now and then to read a few names on gravestones and using magic to turn some withered flowers into fresh buds.

Hogwarts could wait.

**THE END**

*** * * * * ***

**Replies at the bottom instead, a suggestion from Miss-Cho-Potter (here you are!)**

To:

**Hermione Gardiner, Krylancelo, Invisible Child, MikiBaby, Alynna Lis Eachann, I-Like-Chickens, TeeDee, DarkFelineHuntress, Eric2, xoxoPunkRockRachaelxoxo, Love of Estel, Japonica, magicgirl10, Nemati, Loopy Luna Lovegood, Thowra, Tristin Silver, Rin, MissGiggles12087, Froboy, Andie Potter, AthenaKitty, Lyss33, Ruby Chubb, Elven Warrior1, Rhanna, ****sykoticstalker27, silvernightshade, jeangab057, Felinity, Starlight Dream, purplefirepheonixx -- **With people like you, I feel happier when my 'online time' comes! XOXO by the zillions to you through cyberspace!

**Drigpawz **-- The starting _will_ be of Harry's first year. Boy, I just love writing angst...haha! Thank you so much for your review, it warmed me from within!  
**Wiccan PussyKat -- **Thank you! Cactus the Cat! That's hilarious! Ooh yeah, I just adore your trademark! Keyword: ADORE.  
**QueenRemmy -- **Yay, little people! Sometimes I just think I'm using those to bribe reviews...haha!  
**Calimora -- **Yeah, I tend to make him sound younger but oh well. Can't go editing the whole story :)  
**Purple Bunny -- **Thank you!Philospher's Stone? I don't think so, I mean, if I do that it'll be like reading version two of JK Rowling's book. Won't that be boring?  
**Serrebi -- ***starts heaping you with Cadbury* Chocolate! Here! Chocolate!  
**Tielle** -- Ooh, love you too!  
**Hi [1] (...should get a beta) -- **Hehe, let's skip the beta. I hate to mail my chapters to people then wait for them to reply back. I don't much like depending on others on when to post my story. Well, writing more will help me improve, no? (I hope!) Ooh, luv u 2!**  
Hi [2] (Look I reviewed. Goods. i like.) -- **You reviewed! Woohoo!  
**J Wish -- **A book? That's a hard one...*thinks hard* nope, I'm stuck. In which aspect does it represents life? The pages? LOL. How much can an 11-year-old understand? ^^; Everyone's telling me that Harry's acting a little under age, so I'm pushing the "smart" factor up a bit. Never mind, let's just pretend he does! Haha!  
**Gaia -- **Oh, that, haha! I reread the chapter, found out what you meant. I corrected it :) Thank you!**  
Centaur219 -- ***BLUSH*   
**Ash of Mine -- **I tend to make my favorites a saint! *beam* Thank you! *bows back and blushes. Again*  
**texasjeanette -- **Yes, they should spend more time together (secretly, I'm a big Severitus person...shhh) Thank you!  
**ParanoiaIn2005 -- ***looks disappointed and drops the baseball bat* You sure you don't want me to smash them? :o) Well, you are the brightest bulb in my box! -- Sick, sick people I tell ya'--- That will be me...haha!  
**Cat Riddle -- ***gasp* Standing ovation? *clasps hand on forehead and faints* That's gotta be the highest praise I've ever received...  
**MiruSedna -- **Every cent of yours is worth a million! Continue pouring them on me :) Wow, thanks for the information, I really didn't know that! (bad HP fan...)  
**Orlandolover01 -- **Thank you![I like the way you keep reminding people to review. I think it's creative] -- I wouldn't exactly call that creative, bribing would be more suitable! :)  
**Wytil -- **Now what? Now sequel :)  
**RosieCotton -- **I'll probably make Voldemort attack in Harry's second year, I've got something planned for his first already. Thank you!  
**BiAnCaStArRe -- **THANK YOU! XOXOX  
**glaivurgrl -- **OOh! I love that! *hugs* Beautiful thumbs up sign! And just let's forget Quirrell, I have too many people for the DaDa job!  
**Alexis-Lee -- ***shakes head* Definitely can't ruin a pure-hearted person!  
**Cruenta -- **He's too young to understand? Oops, boy, I have problems with getting him to act his age! *nods* yeah, continue reading...and reviewing *beam*  
**SiriusGirl -- **Confused? OH NO! *starts shaking you* DON'T BE! lol  
**fanficloveronunfairsite -- ***winces and looks at book five in my shelf* Don't remind me about book 5; I'm still a little, if not much, mad about that. Thank you! You just called me amazing! *dances around*  
**Avvy Kavvy -- **YES! Keep reviewing! lol  
**ERMonkey, Queen of Insanity -- **He did abuse him, but I just have to turn the sufferer into a saint...  
**Yana5 -- **What is what? :)  
**RunningWithScissors-182 -- **When am I going to stop? *thinks for a minute* Never. Haha!  
**Nathalie -- **LOVE you too!  
**Serpent of Light -- **Yeah, I do play (not liking it much, though) Take the idea if you really think it's nice! Tell me if you do, I'll trot off to read it :)  
**kikyogirl021989, SiriKat -- **Yes, I've named the kitten! Check the next sequel for the *drum roll* NAME! Haha! Thank you so much! XOXO  



End file.
